Joining the Battle
by mischxfmanagxd
Summary: Emilie Jones is an average fangirl. However one night she is transported to the Battle of Hogwarts and has the chance to save lives. Who will she save and what will she do after the Battle? How will she cope in the fictional world, or is the real world, our world all a dream in her own mind? (OC x Fred Weasley) I Don't own anything Chapters 1 - 5 is in the battle. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: Joining The Battle

You've read the books, watched the movies and bought the merchandise; practically absorbed in that world. So what do you if you have to power to join it? You save your favourite characters of course.

Emilie sat curled up on her sofa in her bedroom. A hot cup of coffee on the table and her ravenclaw hoodie tied around her waist. Re-reading the deathly hallows was great and yet terribly sad at the same time. Little Teddy Lupin lost both his parents, Hogwarts lost countless students and George Weasley lost his other half. Like any other die-hard potterhead each death scene had tear stains from when she sobbed as her eyes drifted across the words.

" **All was well"** The final words of the Harry Potter series, she couldn't think of any other words to end it better herself. Putting the book down and opening up her laptop, she logged onto tumblr. Her feed was full of Harry Potter gifs, textposts and edits. She would scroll for hours until she reached the place where she was the previous night. Then she would look up all her ships and see any new posts on them. Emilie was your typical fangirl; she had her own wand (sadly not in her possession but she got it on Pottermore ), she had been sorted into Ravenclaw, read a lot of fanfiction and even tried to reference her fandom as many times throughout the day.

Sighing at the clock which read 3am, she crawled into bed. She lay there for a while thinking of what she would do if she could join the Potter world. As over thinking goes, she had an entire story in her head before she finally drifted off to sleep.

Morning already? Jesus I only closed my eyes. I sit up and rub my eyes, these aren't my sheets. Blue and silver? No mine are New York print. Four poster bed, Hell I wish. Wait this is a dormitory, I spot a couple more beds spread out around the room; all have the blue and silver covers. Fuck I'm at Hogwarts! Finally, took me a decade to have this dream!

I spot what must be my uniform folded neatly on a chair beside my bed. My wand on the bedside table along with my sixth year books. Okay Emilie get dressed and go to the great hall, I tell myself.

Ravenclaw blue suits me, I look in a tall mirror at my reflection. I'm not that tall, maybe 5'7 but thankfully this dream summoned me some boots with heels. Dream hair is awesome! I look at my curly dirty blonde hair which is sitting perfectly on top of my shoulders. Okay enough gazing, I have an entire world to explore.

Come to think of it, shouldn't my classmates be up too? I look outside, it's pitch black. Shit please don't tell me I've arrived just before the battle? Just my luck eh?

I grab my wand which is identical to the one I got on Pottermore; ten inches, Laurel wood, unicorn core and slightly springy. I bounce out of the portrait hole, and run down the winding stairs. Okay lets go over the basic hexes and spells. Stupefy – to stun, Accio- summoning charm, Affligo – strikes the opponent, bombarda-blows stuff up. Okay there are far too many that I've memorised, I should be okay. Looks like in this dream I'm a witch and have been here the whole time to learn all these spells.

Suddenly I hear an echo of footsteps, like an army; left right, left right. I know this scene! I follow the sound to find my fellow Ravenclaws being marched down a large staircase and I slip in behind them unnoticed. I grip my wand tightly in my sleeve as we are marched into the great hall. A huge wave of fear sweeps through the room as the students faces lose their colour and I see people shaking. Thankfully the ravenclaws are positioned in the back corner.

The great hall is dimly lit, no candles floating, roaring torches on the walls. Nothing.

"It has come to my attention that earlier this evening, Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmede." Professor Snape calls out with his cold voice. The room erupts with whispers and mutters of the chosen one. However it is silenced just as quick as it started.

"Now, should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid Mr. Potter, they will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events, who fails to come forward, will be treated as equally guilty."

I smirk as I remember most of the fandom, poking fun at the way Professor Snape draws out equally guilty. Quickly, my face then goes back to being expressionless before any of the death eater / teachers see me. I think back to the series. Holy crap! I'm standing in the same room as The Harry Potter, Professor McGonagall, Ginny Weasley and a whole load of other characters – well people now that it's real I guess. Stop fangirling Emilie! You're going to blow your cover, I think to myself.

"Now, then. If anyone here has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening, I invite to step forward. Now." Professor Snape demands. Suddenly Harry appears from the Gryffindor house, students gasp but myself of course smile.

"It seems despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of security problem, headmaster." He speaks clearly, god that boy has sass. Suddenly the great hall doors are flung open and the remaining members of the Order walk in, in a sort of triangular formation. They are an organised bunch. Mental note to self to write a textpost about it on tumblr when I wake up.

"I'm afraid it's quite extensive. How dare you stand where he stood? Tell them how it happened that night! Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him! Tell them!" Harry shouts at Snape before the 'headmaster' draws his wand. Professor McGonagall rushes out and pushes Harry out of the way before fighting with Snape. Quickly Snape escapes in a cloud of black smoke out of the great hall window. Professor McGonagall re-lights the torches and students clap and cheer until everything goes quiet.

Someone is screaming, we all move towards the sound. It stops and someone else starts screaming then we all hear it.

"I know that many of you will want to fight. Some of you may even think that to fight is wise, but this is a folly. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and nothing will be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You will have one hour." Lord Voldemort's cold voice pierces all our ears as I squash my hands into my ears to block out the sound.

The students all move away to leave Harry in the middle of the hall, the Order members close by.

"What are you waiting for? Someone grab him!" A high pitched voice calls out to the silence. Pansy, god I hate her… good for nothing Parkinson. Ginny steps out in front of Harry and soon the order surrounds him. I walk over and find myself standing beside who I think is Fred Weasley. Great, one of the characters I secretly have had a crush on since the Order of the Phoenix came out, not to my surprise I'm up to his shoulders. I grip my wand tightly and glare towards Parkinson.

"Students out of bed! Students in the corridor!" Echos throughout the hallways as Flich comes running in with Mrs Norris in his arms, we all part ways to let him through. I stay close to the twins though.

"They are supposed to be out of bed you blithering idiot!" Professor McGongall says quickly. I muffle a giggle on the back of my sleeve hoping no one noticed. McGonagall always spoke my favourite lines.

"Oh, Sorry Ma'am." Flich stutters out as McGonagall drifts across the hall.

"As it happens, Mr. Filch, your arrival is most opportune. If you would, I would like you please, to lead Miss Parkinson, and the rest of Slytherin House from the hall."

"Exactly where is it I'd be leading 'em to Ma'am?"

"The Dungeons will do." McGonagall declares. Everyone including myself cheers, the order and the members of the DA leave the hall and so I follow.

Okay new plan, save as many people as I can, starting with Fred Weasley, I say to myself as I run upstairs to the rooftops behind them.


	2. Chapter 2: To Save A Person's Life

I found myself gathered with some of the Weasley's friends talking about the passageways in the school; Lee Jordan and Hannah Abbott were the ones I could recognise. Running up the twisting staircases we passed Sir Cadogan's portrait as he shouted about the death eaters. Almost as if he followed us, he ran through loads of other portraits till he almost collapsed.

We arrived at a statue that concealed a secret passageway, one that was most likely on the Marauder's map. The twins then appeared not even breaking a sweat while I stood, fingers crossed that no one noticed my red face from running.

"Okay so the plan is, we all stand here and guard this entrance." Fred said holding out his wand in front of him.

"We should be fine until Professor McGonagall's protection spell is broken, then it's war." George added copying Fred with his wand.

I looked down at my own wand, I had never done a spell in my life. How the hell am I supposed to survive a war and save Fred's life and then rush to save Tonk's and Remus' ?

"I have an idea." I spoke for the first time, all attention was on me now. "We should practice a couple defensive and attack spells, while we wait. After the ward goes down we stand guard." I said calmly trying to sound confident but inside I was scared as hell in case I couldn't do a single spell.

"Great idea um…" Fred looked at me, hinting for my name.

"Emilie."

"How come we've never seen you before?" Lee Jordan asked, turning to look at me.

"I'm in Harry's year, sorted into Ravenclaw." I looked down at my tie, "Obviously, I guess I just kept my head down." I said sheepishly, I swear if I'm blushing in front of everyone I'll die.

The twins exchanged looks and shrugged, Lee and Hannah seemed satisfied with my answer.

"Alright then Emilie, show us what you got." Fred said confidently.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Okay now even a first years guide to defence against the dark arts would come in handy. Everyone spreads out in case my spell hits them. Fred stands directly in front of me, the only reason I can tell them apart right now is that I remember their scene on the rooftop, George wears a green coat and Fred a blue one.

"Stupefy!" I yell, the red sparks come shooting out of my wand and Fred is thrown backwards. My face is in utter shock and happiness as he stands up and returns to the group.

"Alright no need to look so smug about it." He says sarcastically. It's Lee's turn next and he's chosen George as his opponent. Sparks shoot out of Lee's wand directly to George however he blocks them with a swift arm movement. I see red sparks and I'm thrown back against the nearest wall.

"What was that for?!" I call out as I groggily stand up, rubbing the sore patch on the back of my head. I see Fred swinging on his heels, whistling and looking around. Alright then, fine its go time. Somehow I gain knowledge of non-verbal spells and send the jelly legs jinx towards him. He almost face-plants the floor, shame George caught him on time. I look at Hannah and she's covering her mouth trying not to laugh.

It's nice having to watch people laugh at a time like this. For a split second they forget we are about to go to war with the darkest wizard of all time. As George uses the counter curse on Fred's legs, I look out of the nearest window. The statues are positioned just outside the boundaries.

A short while after that, there was an almost defining bang and we all rushed to the nearest window to see the protection shield start to break. At first little blue cracks would form then as they fell they turned a fire yellow colour as they drifted to the ground. It had begun.

My small group are all standing near the statue, wands at the ready now. George swore he saw hundreds of death eaters outside the boundaries, but no one could actually see through the darkness. Harry came hurtling around the corner as we were all listening down the concealed hole. He ran off again before we could say hi.

"Nice night for it!" Fred shouted towards Harry's direction as the castle quaked.

A short while after that, there was an almost defining bang and we all rushed to the nearest window to see the protection shield start to break. At first little blue cracks would form then as they fell they turned a fire yellow colour as they drifted to the ground.

"Everyone, passageway now!" George shouted as he ran to guard the passage and we all followed suit.

It wasn't long until we heard footsteps from the other side. Stupefy that's all I needed to remember.

"Bombarda!" A voice shouted from the other side as the statue was blown to pieces as everyone was thrown in different directions. We all bounced back up and the war began.

"Stupefy!" I shouted at the death eater just about to come out of the passage, I don't think they saw it coming as they were stunned and fell back, resulting in the next few death eaters falling too. Lee Jordan had taken care of the first death eater, who was currently unconscious on the floor in a full body bind curse.

Soon dozens of death eaters were coming out of the passage like food coming out of a machine. I got my fair share of them, my right arm had a slice down it from my elbow to my wrist, my face cut and probably bruised. When we had most of them gone, either unconscious or dead I looked over at Hannah Abbott who had just blown the passageway to bits, huge boulders and earth blocking the entrance. Fred then sealed it with I spell I can only guess McGonagall taught them.

"Let's go help the others! Split up. George, Emilie you're with me. Hannah, Lee you two stick together!." Fred shouted as he pointed in different directions and grabbed my hand. I was being pulled away from my new found friends, knowing that they would survive this. The one holding my hand however, that was up to me.

Once I was running along with the speed of the twins, I let go of Fred's hand; all of us firing any attack spell we could think of towards the dark hooded figures. Running through the corridors and some new passageways I realised something, George and Fred were split up when Fred died. He was with Percy duelling an unknown death eater and Thicknesse.

"I'm going to go look for Ginny! I heard she joined the fight when mum told her to stay out of it." George shouted as we rounded a corner, thankfully it was surprisingly empty. The ghost of battle left. Walls were knocked down and blood pools scattered around the place. I could see that the twins didn't want to part but they had to. Fred nodded and squeezed his brother's shoulder.

"Be careful okay, we'll meet back at the great hall." Fred said, letting his arm drop down. I looked at George almost crying, if this didn't work. Fred would die.

The twins would meet back in the great hall only, one would be dead.

We separated and Fred and I took off down the stairs, that's when I saw Percy duelling a masked figure. I never really liked him, left his family but he deserves respect coming back to fight and protect it. Two more death eaters appeared and Fred and I joined in on the duel.

Blocking spells was far more nerve racking than attack spells. My arm quickly moving with my wand as the tall death eater I was duelling sent hexes and curses flying towards me.

"Hello Minister." Bellowed Percy as he sent a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse who dropped his wand and fell. "Did I mention I was resigning?"

Fuck this was it, Fred's supposedly last words. In utter rage I sent my death eater flying high through the air, I watched as his head smashed off a wall, blood left.

"You're joking, Perce." Shouted Fred, his death eater collapsed under the weight of three separated stunning spells. Thicknesse had now started to take shape of some sort of sea urchin.

"You're actually are joking, Perce… I don't"

Before Fred could finish, I sent a weak stunning spell towards him, just enough the throw him out of the way of an amending blast of a corridor. I was thrown myself, holding on for dear life to my wand.

The dust started to clear and my vision was blurred. Wreckage was everywhere as I prayed to God Fred was okay. Someone was shouting as I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3: Becoming Real

"Emilie, it's time to wake up now." A soft voice said. I felt my arm being gently shaken awake. Was mum trying to wake me up, I hadn't even had the chance to save Remus or Tonks yet. Do you ever get that feeling when you're half asleep and you are blinded by light when you open your eyes? Well that's what I had but ten times worse.

The room I had woken up in was not my bedroom but the Weasley's living room. No longer cosy and cramped it was empty. No furniture at all, I guess I was on the floor then. I was being pulled to my feet and leaned on the nearest wall.

A tall figure stood in front me, as my eyes started to focus I noticed a long white beard and sliver robes. Professor Dumbledore?

He smiled as I came off the wall and rubbed my head. He then started to walk across the room and out the front door. Confused and curious, I followed.

"Professor Dumbledore! Wait, what is going on?" I called out as he stopped at a fallen log beside one of the trees and sat down. Cautiously I copied and sat beside him, looking out onto the Weasley's land.

"Emilie, you have a choice. Either permantely join my world or go back to your own." He said calmly, closing his hands together.

"But I wasn't really in your world to begin with, I'm dreaming right now and if I try I can wake up." I answered.

"You are not merely dreaming, something; god knows what, brought you here. Perhaps it was your great desire to join our world." He said and I sat astounded. So I really was here, Jesus I could have died saving Fred's life. I'm a witch; I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I went over everything that became real in my head.

"How come I remember how everything that is going to happen Professor?" I asked finally looking up from my thoughts.

"Perhaps the reason you came here was to change things, keeping your knowledge of the Battle would help you do exactly that." He replied.

"Fred! What about him, did it work?" I asked desperately suddenly realising that I tried to save him moments ago. Professor Dumbledore simply turned his head gave me that look that said 'If I told you, it would ruin it' and he got up and started walking.

"So wait I just wake up and I'm back at Hogwarts? How do I do that?" I shout as the sky and the ground turned white.

"Well, what happened to Harry? What will happen to Harry in a matter of speaking?" Dumbledore called back, giving me a smile before he disappeared. Harry, he was going to end up in a similar place with Dumbledore. All he did was close his eyes and focus. That's it.

I sigh and close my eyes; my thoughts drift to the scenario with the collapsing corridor and someone shouting.

"Rennervate" Someone shouts quickly. I gasp as I sit up and my eyes open. I feel a flow of energy shot through me. I look up to see Percy Weasley look nervously at me, he must have woke me up. He pulls me to my feet and I mutter a thank you as I take off in search of Fred.

I search the rumble, my heart pounding in my chest. Shit I spot orange hair then a body almost hidden amongst a portrait and a piece of wall. I grab Percy's arm and yank him along towards the body.

"Fred, please don't be dead. Oh god, please." I shout arriving at the scene. Percy struggles lifting the piece of wall, his face white as a ghost with worry. I lift the portrait frame and throw it to the side revealing Fred. I think of the spell Percy used and point my wand at Fred.

"Rennervate!" I say, somehow I've calmed down. Trying to pray is hard when you're panicking. Percy and I crouch beside Fred's body waiting for a response.

He sits up fast and we almost bump heads, luckily I jump with shock. Gasping for air he grabs Percy's arm. The colour floods back into both their faces and I slump back and look at the floor smiling. I did it; okay one down, how many more to go?

"So Perce, you were joking right?" Fred cleared his throat and breaks the silence. I shake my head and laugh, after almost dying that's all he cares about.

"Come on, we better get a move on." Percy suggests, pulling Fred to his feet. Not that I am strong or anything but I helped too. I notice Ron, Harry and Hermione stand awkwardly a few feet away, just to make sure that he was alive. Then without a seconds thought, they run off again with Harry shouting something about a snake.

"George, we have to go to the great hall." Fred said without thinking.

Wait, who was next? I concentrate hard on the memory of the yellowish pages, Yes that's right! Lavender she's about to be bitten by Fenrir Greyback in the Great Hall.

"Fred we need a shortcut. Now. Someone is about to die, trust me!" I shout pulling Fred away from Percy who had gone off in search of his parents. Fred nodded and pointed at a battered tapestry. Three taps of his wand and it revealed a short passageway to another tapestry. Running through the dimly lit passage I tore the tapestry and searched for Lavender's blonde hair.

There, in the corner, she was sitting on a fallen table one of the order healing her arm. I had a few seconds to get to her before we all heard a crash and two bodies fell from the ceiling, a grey figure rushing towards us.

Red sparks shot out of my wand, Greyback was frozen in marble, one more wand movement and he disintegrated. I smiled; Molly Weasley watched and nodded…so that's where she got that idea from.

Thankfully the member of the order knew how to heal Lavender's broken bone unlike Lockhart who took out all the bones in Harry's in his second year.

Two down, two to go.

"What the bloody hell was that? How did you.." Fred stuttered, looking at Lavender then at the shards of what was left of Greyback.

"Long story, ask me after all this; maybe with a pint of butterbeer." I said sighing. That was one thing I hadn't done yet, taste butterbeer or firewhisky. He raised his eyebrows then got the hint.

"Fred, thank god you're okay. I had this weird feeling." George shouting, he was running into the hall and almost falling into his twin. I guess twins did have that weird sixth sense thing. Oh My God! Imagine what he felt when Fred did die in the series. My heart plummeted as I had all the sad thoughts wash over me.

"Don't worry Forge, the better looking twin could never leave this world." Fred said proudly fixing his coat. George rolled his eyes and rested his arm on his brother's shoulder.

Shit! Any time now Remus and Tonks would die. I've got to find them, how come it never said in the books how they died. Okay I've got to tell the twins.

"Look you guys, we have to find Remus and Tonks, they are in danger. I have a feeling they'll be together. Any death eater or sign of trouble near them, get rid of it. " I instructed. This castle being far too big for myself to cover in a couple of minutes, the twins knew all the secret passageways that Flich used so they would come in handy.

I spot Professor McGonagall gathering old desks together and out of the hall and I sprint towards her.

"Professor! Have you seen Remus and Tonks?" I shout over the noise. Somehow she hears me and turns around, keeping the tables levitated.

"I saw them both head up towards the defence against the dark arts classroom." She points towards the stairs, great I think I know where that is plus it takes 5 minutes to get there if I'm sprinting.

"We'll take the passageways, you take the stairs Emilie. We'll meet you there." George shouts before disappearing being a panel.

Oh the feels of the twins not wanting to split up. If this was how I read it, I would be crying right now.

Gripping my wand tight I dodged a clutter of students running into the great hall and started on the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4: Disposing Of The Dead

Hogwarts stairways were very confusing. The first one I tried moved to the opposite side of the room? I guess you could call it that. The second one, went well and was heading up towards the second floor until I found out about a fake step and my foot fell through the gap.

As a reflex my arms spread out and grabbed onto the sides. As if in slow motion I watched my hand let go of my wand and it fall towards the ground. 1 second passed, two seconds passed.

"Accio Emilie's wand!" I heard someone shout, I turned to find Hannah Abbott smile as my wand flew into her hands. I saw her at the end of the stairs I was on as she rushed up them, taking two steps at a time to hand me my wand.

"That fake step got me five times last year when I was running late to class." She said before nodding and running back down the stairs and off towards the great hall. Still in shock from what happened it took me a few moments to realise I was wasting time and hoping that the twins were already up there.

Dashing across the corridor and around a fallen wall I saw the classroom door be blasted open towards me.

I felt arms grab me and push me to the side. Something landed on me and was crushing my ribs.

"Ugh sorry about that Emilie." Fred said getting to his feet and pulling me up to mine. George was already in the classroom and duelling a death eater that appeared from nowhere.

There was Remus and Tonks, back to back and fighting off several death eaters that surrounded them. My count was four.

"Expelliarmus!" I cry at one of them and their wand shoots out of their hand and towards where I am standing. "Stupefy" I shout at another, their body going flying and being knocked off a wall; that's gotta hurt.

I watch as George is disarmed in a corner. "Stupefy!" I shout at the death eater and he grabs his wand while they are knocked out.

Another death eater rushing towards me is stopped by a full body bind curse from Fred, that's Remus safe. From the other side of the room, with the help of the twins, Tonks takes out the last two death eaters surrounding her. She runs into Remus' arms as myself and the twins stand aside and pretend to check our injuries.

"You have fought valiantly, but in vain…I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonour. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me. "Voldemort's voice echoes throughout the castle as the death eaters disappear in a cloud of black smoke.

With no need to run, our group walks calmly down to the great hall. Mountains of rumble and pools of blood are left in the corridors. Remus and Tonks arm in arm discussing something I can't quite hear, the twins in front just silently walking behind them and myself at the rear of the group thinking to myself.

Three out of the four people in front of me have lived because I helped save them. I just wonder now that because I fulfilled my purpose will I return home with only a dream like memory of my time here?

We arrive in the great hall and the twins rush towards their family at the front. Remus and Tonks go to sit with Professor McGonagall. I realise I have no family or friends to sit with so I drift to the front, and sit down beside the smashed hourglasses which once held points for each house.

I decide to actually inspect my wounds; the slice in my arm still stings yet is covered in dry blood. I feel a few cuts on my face which don't really hurt. I'm just glad I came out better than others. I can't even count the amount of bodies laying peacefully on the floor, some uncovered and some with blankets over their heads.

"I hear you saved my brother." A soft voice says, I turn to see Ginny Weasley sit down next to me, twiddling her wand in her fingers.

"I just pushed him out of the way." I admit.

"…of a collapsing corridor therefore saving his life. Thank you, I can't imagine how George would have coped never mind any of us if Fred died." She says, her voice almost breaking at the end. I can imagine, as if she can read my mind she looks at me funny.

"What's wrong?" She asks curiously.

"Nothing, just you are all so close with each other. I'm glad Fred's okay." I smile at her and notice her eyes tearing up. She stands up and offers her hand for me, I look up and hesitate before taking it and she pulls me to my feet and guides me towards her family.

Molly and Arthur sit together, holding each other; Bill and Fleur doing the same. Fred and George are in deep conversation on whether to use some of their products if the death eaters come back.

"Mum, Dad this is Emilie." She looks at the twins as if she's asking them did she get the name right and they nod. "She saved Fred, and I also hear she helped with Remus and Tonks." She sits down beside her father while her mother stands.

"Emilie, I can't thank you enough. We'll have to get that stitched up of course." Molly says, looking at my arm. " Come sit down and I'll go see Madam Pomfrey." She offers her seat beside Fleur and before I can say anything, runs off towards the school nurse.

Fleur gives me a weak smile as she rests her head on her husband's shoulder and closes her eyes.

"Don't mind mum, she's always like that." George speaks up, jerking his head towards Molly who is getting supplies from the nurse and returning back to the group. I shuffle over to give her room to sit down and she sets down some thread and a needle.

"Magic doesn't do it as well as I can." She whispers as she puts the tread through the needle and sets it down.

Lifting some cloth and something I can only guess as disinfectant, she begins to clean the dry blood. I wince as my arm starts to sting more, I watch as the dark purple-ish blood disappears and a large slice appears. I watch as she starts to stitch it together, being very careful and taking her time. After a while there is no longer an ugly slice but a dark line.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley." I say when she finishes. "I should leave you all to rest." Noticing that Fleur is most likely asleep.

"Oh no, you must stay here with us. I noticed you earlier by yourself. Where are you friends? Family?" She asks in a worried tone.

"I…I don't have any friends. I erm don't really have a family here either." I admit, my family being in another world and probably not even existing.

"Well you can stay with us, after all this is over we can take you back to the burrow if you want." She says, I wouldn't think of Molly Weasley being the person who invites a stranger into their home but now I guess I was proved wrong.

"But you don't know me, I could be a mass murderer."

"You clearly aren't if you help save lives tonight. Plus the more the merrier." She beams. I nod and whisper a thank you before looking out of one of the windows, it's beginning to get light.

We spend the rest of the time talking about who we got to duel and what we did. Molly winning of course killing Bellatrix Lestrange after the great line, 'Not my daughter you bitch' even Ginny admitted it was badass. Before long the dead were placed respectively in another room and all of the injured were mostly patched up.

Then we heard long noises coming from outside, the Weasley family and myself being the first outside. Hundreds of death eaters stood behind Voldemort. Hagrid being held captive by some death eaters and carrying Harry Potter's 'lifeless' body.

The worst part was over, the rest was up to Harry.


	5. Chapter 5: Voldemort's Defeat

**To all those who have read this so far, thank you! This is also on wattpad if you prefer that. Please leave a review of what you think about this fanfic so far, yes it has been most of the book but from this chapter on it is completely fanfiction and what I think would have happened after the war. Also I'm trying to build up the Fred x Emilie relationship as they've only just met, so excuse me if I seem like I'm rushing things. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters all belong to JK Rowling. Any quotes from the book or movie belong to her. I should also mention with this chapter i switched from book to movie to book again with my referencing.**

 **x ~ D**

* * *

The entire school and co had gathered outside, there was silence from the grounds and the castle. Myself, the Weasley family and a few select others were at the front of the crowds. Hagrid was sobbing; he couldn't take his eyes off Harry's lifeless body. What I could make out was him repeating his name over and over.

The death eaters were all lined up behind Lord Voldemort as he stood in between the two groups with his snake, Nagini around his shoulders. I looked at my newly found friends, their eyes brimming with tears; Ginny had started crying into her father's chest.

"NO!" A terrible scream echoed across the grounds as McGonagall appeared from the great hall. I never knew she could make such a sound. Bellatrix started cackling who gloried in McGonagall's despair. Soon the entire grounds were filled with echoes of people's cries the loss of Harry.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort cried, I saw a flash of light then tingling in my lips as we were all forced into silence. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet where he belongs." Poor Hagrid did as he was told and gently laid Harry on the grass.

"You see? Said Voldemort as he paced back and forth. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand know deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you" Ron yelled and the charm broke, I looked and saw he was standing beside Hermione and Ginny while I stood beside Fred and Neville. Everyone was shouting them, screaming at the death eaters until a loud bang and their voices were silenced once more.

"He was killed trying to sneak out of the castle grounds." Said Voldemort relishing in his lie. I felt movement beside where I was and saw Neville scuffling towards him, the sorting hat in his hand.

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone." Neville starts,

"Stand down Neville." Seamus Finnigan calls to him.

"People die every day. Friends, family, Yeah we lost Harry tonight. He's still with us, in here." Neville speaks up and points to his heart. "They didn't die in vain. But YOU will. 'Cause you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us! It's not over!" He shouts as he pulls the Gryffindor sword from the sorting hat.

Harry suddenly jumps up and aims at Nagini, "Confringo!" He shouts before sprinting into the ruins away from Voldemort's blasts as death eaters start to apparate away from Hogwarts.

Everyone rushes into the castle as Harry rejoins with the group and Kingsley protects us from an incoming spell. "I'll lure him into the castle. We have to kill the snake." He instructs and he disappears into the crowd and towards the stairs.

The Weasley family split up as Molly, Arthur and Ginny head to the great hall. Ron goes off with Hermione to kill the snake and the twins and I stay in the entrance hall to fight off the death eaters rushing into the castle.

Time rushes past as we duel with the dark side, no one else was going to die today; I made sure off that.

George and Fred back to back protecting each other from incoming spells and curses. They wouldn't part for a second, leaving me to duel by myself, although having the odd helping hand from one of them.

Soon the school outnumbered the death eaters and more apparated away. The battle then died down however somewhere Harry and Voldemort were flying through the air fighting then they both fell into the courtyard.

"Everyone outside now! This is it!" I heard someone shout as bodies started pushing me outside, thankfully a pair of strong arms grabbed me from being trampled on.

I looked up to see Fred grinning at me, his left cheek cut and his face bruised. He let go and held my hand as we were pulled outside with George. Finding a clear view of the fight from one of the corners, the entire school had crowed outside leaving Harry and Voldemort a large space. The death eaters were gone.

Silence filled the air as we watched the red and green sparks meet, that was until everyone heard Neville shout as he sliced off Nagini's head clean off with the Gryffindor sword. Harry had turned to see and knew this was it. We all watched as Harry's red sparks pushed Voldemort's own towards himself.

The golden flames had erupted between them, the elder wand flew high in the air and Harry jumped to catch it. Voldemort fell backwards, arms spread. As if in slow motion Tom riddle hit the ground, his body feeble and shrunken.

A moment of silence passed, I suppose of shock. I gripped Fred's hand tightly in hope that this was over. The air was pierced with screams and cheers, the bright sun dazzled the broken windows. The first to reach Harry were Hermione and Ron of course, then Ginny, Neville and Luna. Before I knew it Fred and George were almost pulling me over too as the Weasley family, Hagrid, McGongall, Kingsley, Flitwick and Sprout joined in too.

I would be very surprised if I could hear after this, never mind Harry.

I sat with the Weasleys, drinking a cup of tea provided by Madam Pomfrey and many of her new apprentices. People had either gone home to their families or were crowded in the great hall.

"When do you think you guys will re-open your shop?" I said, not even thinking of the fact that a war had just finished; half an hour ago.

"Blimey Emilie, give us a minute." George laughed, drinking his tea while Fred laughed into his cup.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just hoping that we can all get back to normal soon." I admitted. "Do you think you'll need a hand…with the shop and everything?" I ask, I purposely turn to Fred for his answer. I can see George from the corner of my eye raise his eyebrows at his brother but quietly go back to his tea.

"If you're offering to be our new test subject then we'll happily take that offer." Fred said sarcastically, I pulled a face and he winked making my cheeks burn. I quickly turned away and looked into my cup.

"We would love to have a new face at the shop." He properly answered, seeing how embarrassed I was.

"Thanks, I'll need a new job." I joked, my cheeks feeling like they went back to normal.

Hours passed as students came to say their goodbyes before apparating to their family. It was only a few left, I think the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Myself and the staff.

McGonagall came bustling over with a piece of parchment and a quill. I could see that it was a list.

"Well now that the school is in pieces we need a sort of clean up group, if you wish to help I will need the names and addresses of each one of you." She said before setting the parchment and quill down on one of the tables.

Naturally everyone rushed to sign up and I was the last. I scribbled my name down, but couldn't think of what to write for my address. I couldn't just write my real one, there may not even be a house there. I felt someone stand beside me, watching me stare at the page.

"You know, if you don't mind you could just copy our address. You will be staying there after all for a while." Mrs Weasley whispered, I looked up and smiled, almost allowing myself to create tears. I happily copied the last Weasley to sign their name's address.

Professor McGonagall came back happy with the amount of people participating, she smiled and muttered something about starting next week before dashing off out of the great hall.

"Well kids, I think it's time to get back. Everyone needs a well deserved rest." Mr Weasley said clapping his hands and standing up. "Since we all can apparate now," He said looking at Ginny smiling, "…we will all meet back at the burrow."

I watched as Bill and Fleur said they would go to Shell Cottage first then they'll arrive back soon before disapparating. Charlie had already said he was to see his friends home then he'd come back to the Burrow in a few days. Hermione and Ron left together, then Harry and Ginny and finally the twins.

"Molly has informed me that you will be staying with us for a while, you have nothing to worry about…perhaps fred and George but they should be tired enough for a few days." Arthur Weasley said with a smile before nodding and apparating.

I stood there with Mrs Weasley scared out of my wits. I didn't think I could apparate, I had never tried or learned.

"Would you like to side along with me dear? You look frightened." She said softly, I nodded and took her hand before we were spinning through the air and landed in front of the Burrow.

Note to self, learn to apparate…even though I wanted to hurl right now.


	6. Chapter 6: The Burrow

**For anyone reading this, I'd like to say as much as I enjoy writing this and I can see where it is going, I just don't feel like anyone is enjoying it, for a sixth chapter and each chapter being about 1,400 words long I did expect some sort of comment on it. Even on wattpad I've had the same two people comment. I'm not crying out for attention just some fed back would be nice. it takes literally like 10 seconds to write what you think about each chapter, the characters and their relationships...**

 **I'll be writing more but I think I'll only post twice a week**

* * *

We apparated inside the protection spells placed around the Burrow. Everyone else had already went indoors, I looked up and saw the sun starting to set; the sky turning purple and the clouds appearing as if pink.

The Burrow itself was exactly like the movies, rooms had been added here and there but never looking cluttered. Mrs Weasley smiled and motioned to follow her inside. The living room was incredibly cosy even though nearly everyone had plopped themselves on a chair or sofa almost asleep. I went over to the famous charmed clock and saw that Mrs Weasley's arm had moved from school to home.

"Dear do take it seat, you must be exhausted." Mrs Weasley said and I did as I was told and sat at the dining table and flicked through one of the books left in the centre; a standard book of spells grade seven. I watched as one by one each Weasley member went up the stairs to bed and I waited till I was the last.

I figured Hermione and Ginny would share a room, Harry and Ron doing the same and everyone else already had their own bed. I wondered where I was going to sleep. Quietly, I watched each person drag themselves up to bed until I was left.

"Alright then, that's the extra bed set up in Ginny's room." Mr Weasley said coming down the stairs.

"Here, you look around Hermione's size so you can have some of her spare pyjamas that she leaves here over the summers." Mrs Weasley said handing me neatly folded clothes. I smiled and said thank you before placing my wand on top of the clothes and drifting upstairs.

Where was Ginny's room again? I looked up and saw more stairs and doors, not looking where I was going I bumped into someone and the clothes and my wand fell out of my hands.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry; I was looking for Ginny's room." I said to the other person, quickly reaching down for the clothes and my wand. I looked up to see Harry looking very tired.

"S'Alright, Ginny's room is two more floors up and her door is painted white." He said yawning before floating into what I think is the bathroom. I muttered a thank you and proceeded up the staircase and found the white door.

I knocked a few times first, obviously the girls needed warning plus it would be rude not to. I was about to go back down to say I could sleep on the sofa when the door swung open to reveal a very bed headed Hermione.

"You must be Emilie; Hi I'm Hermione…Er Ginny's already asleep so come on in." She whispered before climbing back into her own made up bed. I creeped across the floor to the empty bed at the end of the room. We were all a bit squashed together but it will have to do.

Once I heard Hermione's deep breathes I carefully peeled off my now torn and dirty Hogwarts uniform and put on the pyjamas and fell asleep once my head hit the pillow.

Expecting to wake up in my own room, I woke up to Ginny talking to Hermione…about me

"Geez, she saved Fred's life and has no family or friends. Hermione I don't think she remembers where she lives or anything."

"Yes but put all that aside, she is a complete stranger who I've only saw a couple times around school during my years there."

"How about when she wakes up we talk to her about it, maybe she had her memories modified by some snatchers or something."

"Fine but I'm going to take a shower first, I smell like sewage."

I opened my eyes and saw a blank wall; I turned ever so slightly then sat up and rubbed my eyes. Ginny was in her pyjamas and sitting cross-legged on her bed which was directly beside where my head was.

"So you're awake, I think it's some time after two." She smiled at me, I was grateful she was sticking up for me earlier and I tiredly smiled back.

"Where's Hermione?" I asked, looking over at the empty bed beside my feet.

"Oh she went to take a shower; no doubt there is a queue so I'll go after breakfast. Everything okay?" She asked curiously.

"My head hurts a little but that's normal right? " I question, come to think of it…how come Hermione had memories of me being at Hogwarts throughout the years and I didn't?

"Uh I think so, after what we all went through anything is normal." She joked, I think she was trying to lighten the mood and avoid the awkward silence.

"I know its weird having some school girl just end up sleeping in your room," I start and her expression is just pure awkwardness, "I feel just as weird trust me, I have to admit for some reason I don't remember anything before school started in September, not even me being sorted or watch the tri-wizard tournament nothing." I half lie; I mean I should have those memories too right?

"I think we should owl Professor McGonagall, see what she thinks about it." Ginny stated, she looked sorry for me as she scrambled for a piece of parchment, a quill and an envelope from her trunk under her bed. I watched her scribble a long note then rushed off to Ron's room for Pigwidgeon. She return later with Hermione, freshly dressed in some comfortable clothes and wet hair behind her.

They gave each other odd looks before either one of them spoke up.

"Emilie, Ginny has told me about your situation and I'm sure I can find something about it in one of my books. You have been at school, don't worry I think you sat in front of me in charms for years 1- 3 and you were in our care of magical creatures class and potions." She says, smiling at me then setting her huge piles of books on the end of her bed.

"Breakfast, kids." I hear Mrs Weasley shout from downstairs. I also hear a clamber of footsteps rushing down the stairs and angry shouts of pushing. Ginny rolls her eyes and motions for us to come downstairs with her. I worry about walking downstairs in my pyjamas but Ginny is the same.

I sit myself down beside Fred and Ginny, taking a few pieces of toast and putting them onto my plate. I eat in silence as the Weasley and co members engage in conversation, it's not until Mrs Weasley urges me to have another helping of toast and a few pieces of bacon, do I have speak to someone.

"So how long are you staying for Emilie?" Fred asks sipping his coffee, the table suddenly hushes and I feel all eyes on me.

"Um, I don't really know…I lost my family and my house destroyed so I'll have to find a place soon for myself." I lie, I feel terrible for lying but what else could I say? That their world is merely fictional and that hundred thousands of people are obsessed like me?

"You're welcome for as long as you want." Mrs Weasley said, breaking the tension.

The group went back to eating and a small owl came zooming into the room holding a letter addressed to me. Wow, my first owl post. Ginny took care of Pigwidgeon and he flew off again out of the house while I stared at the letter. Thankfully George had diverted the attention from me to him by knocking over the jam all over Percy.

I hastily opened it, noticing the Hogwarts red seal at the back.

 _Dear Miss Emile Jones,_

 _Miss Weasley has informed me of your memory problem and I may have figured a way to bring back the memories. I would like you to meet me at Hogwarts at 4pm; the apparition is still working so you may wish to apparate to my office._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Professor Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Ginny peers over my shoulder and skims across the words.

"4pm? That's in twenty minutes!" She exclaimed, I looked at the actual clock and she was right. "Alright let her get to the shower first boys." She nodded and I took off up the stairs and jumped into the shower.

The warm water was lovely, feeling clean was the best. I took a glass of mouthwash, seeing as I had no toothbrush and left the bathroom in a towel. I dashed across the hallway and into Ginny's room to find her shuffling through her drawers.

"Okay so this top, these jeans and oh this jacket." She said to herself throwing the clothes on my bed. "Oh and luckily I have brand new underwear I haven't worn yet so you can have them." She laughed and handing me a pair of plain black underwear, I figured to put my bra back on and got changed quick.

I looked into a hall mirror and saw the sight my hair was, flicking through Hermione's books she had left on her bed I found a charm that fixed your hair to a preferred style. Finally I was ready to leave.

I said a quick goodbye to the Weasley family and promise of returning in a few hours. I walked out of the Burrow and to the spot where I landed with Mrs Weasley, I can do this. I thought of where I was going and concentrated.

With a pop, I landed in McGonagall's office. She stood over the pensive and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7: Memories and Mystery

"My memories?!" Emilie exclaims, looking into the swirling pensieve.

"Indeed, it seems your school and magical memories are under a blocking spell cast by a very powerful witch, if we are to see them we will need to remove them from your mind." Professor McGonagall says calmly, wand at the ready.

After a moment's pause, Emilie looks up at her headmistress and puts on a brave face. McGonagall slowly reaches through her memories and picks out the magical and perhaps most important ones from her school life.

They both watch as the silvery mist is dropped into the pensieve and Emilie leans in and watches her own story unfold.

Emilie appears in a living room, it takes her a while to realise that it's her own. All the photos are the same, although some things are different. The house is older; the new technology hasn't been introduced yet.

"Mum when's dinner ready?" A bouncing blonde haired child appears from the stairs and runs into the kitchen. Emilie follows and finds her mother setting out two plates and an eleven year old Emilie sit herself at the table.

Before the pair begins to eat, a loud knock is heard and seventeen year old Emilie follows her mother to the door. Her mother looking younger, even more beautiful than the pictures she remembers. Professor McGonagall is standing in the doorway exchanging very awkward greetings with her mother, not dressed in her usual attire but in a more muggle style. She wears a common teacher like dress and her hair up in a strict bun.

"Miss Emilie Jones lives here?" She asks politely, even knowing that she's right.

"Yes she's my daughter, can I help you?" Her mother questions,

"May I come in, this is quite the explanation." Both women enter the living room and have a seat while eleven year old Emilie appears at the door.

"I come from a boarding school in Scotland, we have found Emilie to be quite suitable for it and it shall benefit her for the rest of her life. However you will have to listen very carefully and take everything into account." McGonagall starts, her mother hanging on to every word and nods.

"Your daughter has a gift, have you noticed anything out of the ordinary happening around her? Well anyway she is what we call Muggle-born; the parent's haven't got the same gift and are Muggles. Your daughter is a witch. Not in a bad evil way of course! She has the gift of magical abilities. Our school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will help her harness, control and learn more about her magic. I will find someone escort you to Diagon Alley tomorrow, that is what you Muggles call a shopping centre but for magical folk. She will purchase her wand, school uniform and essentials there. "Professor McGonagall explains, young Emilie stands in utter shock beside her mother who is exactly the same.

"Are you for real lady? Telling me magic is real!" Her mother gets up to her feet angrily and almost frightened. Professor McGonagall also stands up and brings out her wand from her handbag and transfigures the grandfather clock in the corner into a pocket watch. She puts it back into its place before the big finale of changing into her Animagus self and back.

"Emilie, she will be able to do all that?" Her mother stands in shock, pointing at the clock her hands trembling. Professor McGonagall nods before the scene changes.

"Ravenclaw!" The sorting hat shouts out and eleven year old Emilie hops off the stool and passes Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger on her way to the long ravenclaw table. Before shortly being joined by a girl with hair as yellow as the sun and a dreamy look on her face.

On her way walking to her charms class alone, she trips on a wire and gets blasted with goo that with every spell she has memorised in Standard book of spells grade 1, none of them remove the goo.

Two redheaded twins burst out laughing from behind a statue of armour, she scowls at the boys and gets to her feet yet slipping and falling back down again.

"Alright Forge, we've had our fun. Let's help the ickle firstie before Prefect Percy appears and gives us detention for a month." One of the boys say,

"Really Gred, I was having fun there, she even slipped back down again." The other says as both boys walk towards her and wave their wands and the goo vanishes. The one that said something first helps her to her feet and the other tells her to be on her way.

Seventeen year old Emilie watches as the young version of herself leaves with her cheeks blushing, and hurrying to class.

The young girl looks older now, perhaps in her third year. It's winter and she looks freezing.

"Of course Luna leaves while I'm finishing my potions essay, I told her it was going to take five minutes!" She mutters angrily to herself, walking alone in the snow towards Hogsmade.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." A voice says from behind her, she turns to find the terrible twins grinning from ear to ear. Both dressed in warm knitted clothes complete with bobble beanies. Older Emilie looks at her younger self, a pair of dark jeans, winter boots, a ravenclaw hoodie with a waterproof coat over it and a black plain beanie.

"Oh sod off you two, I don't need to be entering the Hogs Head drenched in irreversible goo." She snarls before continuing to walk as it starts to snow.

"Oi! That was one time!" She turns to find fred was it? Or George shouting as they headed back towards the castle whispering between themselves.

It's her fifth year and with her muggle mother in hiding with her mysterious aunt somewhere in Kent, she joins Dumbledore's Army.

Not much older Emilie watches as her teen self produces her very first patronus, she begins to cry happy tears as she sees a white-ish blue baby panda trod around her in circles. Of course it was a panda, older Emilie rolls her eyes yet smiles but that's another story.

The room returns the headmistresses office and Emilie finds herself wiping away her tears quickly before Professor McGonagall sees, however the woman just smiles, a bit teary eyed herself and puts a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder.

"How come no one remembers me?" Emilie asks, confused as she saw her interactions with the twins and Luna Lovegood.

"Part of the spell, however other people wouldn't have it that strong as you had so a simple antidote should unblock their memories. I'll send a bottle to you when I finish, it should take a few hours so at least the Weasley's will remember you." Professor McGonagall explains, taking the silver mist back from the pensieve and putting it into a vial. She hands the memories to the girl.

"Thank you Professor, I'll write to you about what they think when they do, goodbye now." Emilie says before waving at the woman standing at the bookshelf and apparating back to the Weasleys

"Wait, so we all know you more than we think? Like someone wants you to be forgotten?" Ginny asks. The Weasley's including Harry and Hermione gather in the living room as Emilie explains what was going on.

"Yes and as soon as we get the antidote for all of you, you all can remember me." Emilie confirms, checking the clock. It had taken about half an hour to explain properly, it now being half six. She thinks around nine the antidote should be here.

"Well that sounds good then, perhaps it'll come after dinner. Speaking of we better get started. The boys didn't really agree on waiting for you." Mrs Weasley eyes the twins and Ron, before bustling off to the kitchen and setting out the dinner. Emilie figured she had already it cooked and was keeping it warm for them.

The dinner was more interesting than the previous night and Emilie felt less uncomfortable with the family as Mr Weasley asked about Muggle objects and Ginny and Hermione spoke about who and why something like this would have happened.

The boys and Ginny left after dinner to go out and play Quidditch while Emilie joked about not remembering how to fly never-mind play, she'd rather stay inside and read some of the family's school books with Hermione.

When the game had ended and all children were inside drinking another cup of hot chocolate, a huge tawny owl appeared with a package and dropped it carefully on Emilie's lap. She figured out how payment worked and gave the owl one of Pigwidgeon's owl treats and 6 little bronze knuts in its bag before it flew off again.

The family eagerly waited for the potion to be passed around. Ginny took it first, then Hermione, Ron, Harry then George and Fred. All seemed to have the same expression 'Oh!' as their minds flashed back through memories with Emilie.

Ginny was saying something about Emilie tutoring her for her Transfiguration, Hermione was remembering working on a potion together in their first year and it being top of class. Harry and Ron remembered Emilie's first flying lesson and watched as she came second in her lesson. George was feeling very smug remembering the irreversible goo incident.

However one person had an expression unlike the others, Fred sat his face almost as his hair and looking at the floor.

Once in bed, the girls sat up for a long time telling Emilie the memories she hadn't seen like her Yule Ball outfit and her going with Luna, her spats with Malfoy and even getting into trouble with Flich.

In the other room, lay Fred and George in their beds, after discussing when to go back to the shop they lay in silence.

"So Freddie what did you remember about our newest and interesting guest." Smirked George who knew exactly what his twin had remembered.

"Angeline wasn't my first choice for the Yule Ball, was she?" Fred whispered into the darkness as his twin sat up and looked over at him.

"Oh goodness no, you had your eye on someone else for quite some time before you chickened out." His twin said in such an evil playful way.

* * *

 **Yay! Turns our Fred had a crush on Emilie for quite some time ;) What will he do, face up to his feelings or tread lightly?**

 **reviews are much appreciated, thank you xo Dev**


	8. Chapter 8: Lake Talks

The next morning, it was as if the girls had become best friends over night. Giggling and whispering about their new found memories of Emilie, turns out Emilie was more popular than she expected. The house was a lot more settled than the previous nights, Harry and Ron in deep conversations of the repairs of Hogwarts and adding in a few new passageways for their kids to explore way later on. However, one person sat uncomfortably at meals.

Fred noticed with each meal, Emilie sat next to him and Ginny. And of course every time she looked his way or smiled at him, his twin shoved his bony elbow into Fred's side. George was lapping this up, watching his brother stare into his potatoes every time Emilie bumped into him at dinner or watching him blush as she made a smart remark about what they had done in her years at Hogwarts… honestly it was like he was fifteen again!

The Weasley and Co's happiness didn't last too long when they received letters of funerals they had to attend. Actually it was one big funeral for everyone who has perished in the battle of Hogwarts; more than a hundred people were identified and prepared for burial. The funeral was the upcoming Thursday which was only a few days away.

Mrs Weasley tried her best to keep the house in high spirits; after all, her children were safe and their best friends.

On the Tuesday night, Emilie decided to sit out near the lake after dinner. It was still light and she was in deep thought about why the whole memory situation had happened. Perhaps Harry was right, she thought; he mentioned how Voldemort could have used her in some dark way then erased all memory of her in case someone came looking for her. Hermione had already read through _Mind Spells and Their Counter Spells_ , _the History of the Dark Arts._ However nothing about a large memory wipes.

Meanwhile in the house, Fred was climbing the stairs to his room when he saw Emilie sitting alone on a log beside the lake. Perhaps he had stood there too long as George bounced up the stairs noticed his twin almost staring holes in the girl's head.

"If it's really affecting you that much… Go. Outside. And. Talk. To. Her." Piped up George, almost scaring Fred halfway up the stairs. God he must have been in such a daydream he hadn't heard George come up the stairs. Fred just shook his head and proceeded up the stairs. Much to his dislike, his little sister and the chosen one were spending far too much time together similar to Hermione and Ron so he couldn't ask the girls what was up with Emilie.

A moment after he sat on his bed, he jumped up and apparated downstairs giving his mother quite the shock as she folded the washing away. He could distantly hear her shout about doing that all the time as he walked outside. Spotting the girl he slowed his pace and put his hands in his pockets. Thankfully today he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt rather than his suit, it had started to get warmer.

"Well Jones, remembering all the times you daydreamed about me." He smirked as he sat down beside her. Best thing for him to do was put the Old Fred Weasley charm out there rather than be a bumbling baboon. She looked up surprised to see him. She stared for a while, he guessed she was trying to tell if he was himself or George.

"I'll take that silence as a yes then." He winked as she opened her mouth to say something, she stuck her tongue out childishly and folded her arms.

"On the contrary I was thinking about why someone would erase memories of me from everyone. I never daydreamed about you, Fred as a matter of fact I was more focused on thinking of how to get you and your brother back for all the pranks you pulled on me!" She bit back, everything had become so real. At times she forgot this world wasn't real, that she had read a hundred fan fictions and head canons about the Weasley's and re-watched the series a dozen times.

"Now, Now, that was in the past. Time to move on, and anyway we pranked everyone why are you getting so annoyed about it?" He asked calmly, he started to over think. Maybe he had tortured her to the point where she ended up hating him. She seemed to get angry at that last remark, but quickly calmed.

"To me, it felt like you and George always singled me out from others. Maybe it was because I had a very small list of friends." She admitted, surprised at what she had just said. "But you're right it's all in the past." She said quickly covering up her slip up. He smiled and for a moment let the silence ring in their ears.

"is it true that Ron's first words were Gred and Forge because he couldn't say your names properly?" She asked, her eyes staring into the lake in a daze. She was thinking of all the headcanons she could remember and said the first one that she thought of. Fred was quite taken aback, only he and George knew that and a girl a school found this out how?

"Er yeah, it was pretty cute actually. Anytime we saw it around him you can see him smile a bit. How did you know that? Only myself and George know it." He replied, watching her carefully.

"Erm Ron told me, yeah we were talking about memories and he brought that up." She lied quickly hoping Fred wouldn't quiz Ron later about it. She turned and looked at him as he nodded and smiled. He bought it. Good.

" So are you going to tell me why you've been acting strange around me?" She said making his smile to drop instantly and his face burn red. She grinned and knew she was going to like this response.

"Well when we all got our memories back of you, I…uh well I may have had a crush on you from your third year to I left." He admitted, he knew she would ask George later if he lied. Anyway he used past tense and girls looked over every word a guy used right?

"Oh wow, well that's funny I had a crush on you since my first year for a long time." She laughed and shook her head, not believing she was admitting to Fred Weasley that she had crush on him since she was eleven to present time but hey, he didn't need to know that.

Fred's ears went pink and he smiled to himself. Come to think of it, he remembered the weird smile she gave him after the irreversible goo incident in her first year.

"I guess that's why I was acting weird then, all these memories and feelings came out of nowhere." He said, looking at her. Crap did he just say feelings? Oh he was in trouble now.

"Yeah I got that too when Professor McGonagall showed me my school memories, a lot were of you and George." She giggled and blushed madly, Fred smiled thinking of how that was him on the inside though.

"So wait, you still fancy me?" He grinned and raised his eyebrows. He was determined to keep the charm going as it would help with the awkwardness.

"Well maybe only a smidge but what's the harm." She smirked back, he wasn't going to make her feel like she was thirteen again, nope. "And yourself Mr Weasley, how can you not still fancy me?" She winked, sending a hot flash down his back.

"Let's just say, what's the harm eh?" He grinned, inside he was doing backflips. He actually had a chance with a girl he's fancied for half his school life for goodness sake.

Emilie bounced up and kissed his cheek lightly before quickly leaving him to sit in utter shock. Unknown to both of them, Ginny and George were at the stair window when this happened and both were hatching a plan to get them together, of course embarrassing both of them as much as they could.

 **That was kind of a filler chapter, but what do you guys think about Ginny and George deviously planning probably a dozen embarrassing moments for the two. List some of the things you'd like to see happen that you think Ginny and George would do and I might put them in the story, actually I probably will XD.**

 **Next chapter will be up in a couple days, maybe sooner if I get some good ideas for the plan.**


	9. Chapter 9: Dark Skies

The following Thursday was horrible. The skies were a dull grey and every so often the rain poured down heavily for a while. Everyone's spirits were low and barely anyone spoke a word at breakfast.

"We'll be using floo powder to get to Hogwarts today; Minerva has allowed several fireplaces to be open." Mrs Weasley said quietly, all of her children nodded. She sighed and went back to staring into her porridge. Today was the day of mourning, dozens of families would be gathered at Hogwarts today to say their final goodbyes to their loved ones.

Surprisingly, the boys were the first to be ready. They all sat in the living room in their black robes waiting on the girls. Harry was praying that he didn't have to make a speech; he was hoping Neville could say a few words, since he spoke bravely and proudly in front of the darkest wizard of all time.

"I think I'll need to go shopping for new clothes soon." Emilie said, transfiguring her Hogwarts uniform and making it black, and into a sort of dress. Hermione and Ginny nodded in agreement, they were wearing short black dresses similar to Emilie's so she wasn't really that worried.

"We can go tomorrow; perhaps it can cheer us up a bit." Hermione said, giving a weak smile to the girls. It was beyond Emilie, how strong Hermione actually was. After everything that happened in the war, the torture she went through at Malfoy Manor and still she was able to smile.

"That's a good idea 'Mione, we can visit the twins' shop as well while we're out." Ginny added, slipping on her heels. The girls were all ready to go and carefully walked downstairs, watching their footing as they weren't so used to the heels.

"Alright Bill and Fleur are meeting us there, Charlie is flying so Percy you go first." Mr Weasley said, motioning for Percy to step into the fireplace, holding the pot of floo powder.

"Hogwarts, Headmasters office." Percy said clearly, with an eruption of green flames he vanished.

"Fred, you next, then George." Mr Weasley said. Fred walked into the fireplace with a handful of powder, speaking the same words as Percy, he vanished. George followed suit.

"Emilie, you can go next." Mr Weasley offered. Emilie nervously, walked forward and lifted a handful of powder, careful not to get it everywhere. She stepped into the fire, a short flashback of watching Harry's first floo trip was shown in her mind. Speak clearly Em, she thought to herself.

Praying that she would get there okay, she clearly her throat. "Hogwarts, Headmasters office." She said before the flames engulfed her, and she was whizzing through fireplaces, different homes and places flashing in front of her. Soon she saw two tall redheads, staring at her through the fireplace. George elbowed his brother and Fred offered his hand to her and helped her out.

Soon everyone from the burrow was standing crowded in McGonagall's office. Emile heard someone say something about the Great Hall and so the group all set off down the stairs.

Thousands of people were crowding the hall, some weeping, others not making a sound; staring into the emptiness. The Weasleys and Co were gathered at the front of the hall. There were no coffins just the stand were Dumbledore once stood at the start of the school year. The hall was silenced as McGonagall, cleared her throat. A slow, soft song was playing quietly at the back of the hall, the funeral song for everyone lost.

"I'd like to start by saying, thank you all for coming and paying your respects. Many people died in the battle, Hogwarts lost great students, and families lost their sons or daughters. Their deaths have affected you all, they didn't die in vain. They will be remembered for the rest of our lives." McGonagall spoke, her voice breaking every so often. Her speech went on, Emilie noticed Ginny holding onto Harry's arm, Hermione resisting the urge to cry as she buried her face in Ron's shoulder. Emilie recognised quite a few faces in the Hall, Luna and her father stood together; Neville and his family were on the other side of the hall. She even noticed Draco and his mother stand at the very back corner, their heads bowed.

The funeral lasted quite some time, McGonagall read out the names of those lost from a roll of parchment. She then informed everyone to proceed outside, as they had built a small graveyard behind Hogwarts.

People split apart from their families to talk to their friends, Seamus and Dean coming over to talk to the golden trio. Neville went to speak to Luna, Emilie could have sworn she saw them holding hands for a brief moment; perhaps it was just a comfort thing. The walk around the castle and down to the graveyard was short.

Most people gasped as they saw how many graves have been dug, all sitting in rows. Small headstones placed above each grave with a name, dates and a short message wrote for the person. The rain had begun, but no one cared. It wasn't as heavy as the morning shower but still turned the sky almost black. Each family dispersed from the crowd and went to stand by their loved ones grave. Some placing sentimental items in, some leaving letters or saying a few words.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand around each person's grave paying their respects. Fred and George had taken Emile and Ginny around behind them. After they had went around and said a few words to each grave they headed back to the entrance. The same slow funeral song started to play as the coffins were lowered into the graves; the song reminded Emile of a slower version of Statues, the song that played in the background of McGonagall securing the castle.

Some wept a few tears, silence throughout the graveyard. Emilie felt an arm wrap around her as she wiped her tears away. She looked up to see Fred, his eyes puffy and tear stains on his face. Everyone looked the same. Emilie looked out into the distance and saw a figure stand at the bottom corner of the graveyard, all alone and looking at an empty grave. She focused her eyes and saw that it was a woman, dressed in muggle funeral clothes.

The woman turned around, Emilie gasped her hand shooting up to cover her mouth. The woman gave a weak smile before disappearing, almost floating away like a ghost.

The woman was her mother.

 **Sorry that was such a morbid, depressing chapter yet it had to be done as that is how I think the funeral would have went. More Fremilie will be posted in the next chapter, I just hate when authors rush into their relationships like I was reading a Fred x OC fanfiction last night and he literally just met her and said Hi and George was like ' You like her don't you' I immediately closed it and found a new one, I know fanfiction is about changing it up but like come on be a bit more realistic with your relationships.**

 **Anyway…What do you think her mother is doing in her world? Is there something more to when Emilie chose the wizarding world than her own?**


	10. Chapter 10: The Library

Emilie stood frozen in her spot; she could sense someone gently shaking her. She blinked and her eyes focused and saw Ginny in front of her; her hands placed on Emilie's shoulders.

"Emilie, it's time to go." She said softly, lowering her arms and went to stand by Harry's side. Emilie nodded and followed them back up to the castle, Fred had stayed close to her; not holding hands or touching her but just close enough for comfort.

Emilie's mind was racing, my mother can't be here. God she doesn't even like Harry Potter! She though trying to grasp at the idea of her mother standing in the flesh, well she looked alive until she disappeared. Maybe it was the lack of sleep she got last night or that she had just been gone too long and started imagining things.

The Great Hall was lit by candles and torches while families merged together and sipped hot chocolate, tea or coffee and spoke of the good things about the person they had lost. The house tables were replaced by smaller tables, surrounded by benches. House Elves were walking around handing everyone a warm drink and a clean towel. Emilie hadn't noticed but she was soaked through to her skin, her body shivering in the cold.

It wasn't long before people had stopped crying and were smiling, remembering all the happier times. Fred had suggested them to sit in front of one of the fires, seeing as most of them were soaked; he and Emilie included. The Weasleys' were also among those talking about the happier times, Ginny spoke of a girl in her year that was lost, Rosie something she seemed fond of her.

"Are you okay Em?" Fred whispered in Emilie's ear, sending chills down her spine. She wrapped her hands around her mug of hot chocolate and stared into it while she nodded, she knew she had tears in her eyes and didn't want to be noticed. She didn't like it when people felt sorry for her, and it took a while for her to let someone through her walls after what had happened.

"Mum, is it okay if I take Em, up to the library. I think there might be something about memory removal up there?" He asked quietly, Mrs Weasley looked surprised but agreed when she saw Emilie's face lit up by the flames.

They walked silently, all the way up to the library. Emilie holding onto the warm clean towel around her shoulders for warm. It was eerie, the old library so empty. Emilie's mouth corners turned into a small smile, she had dreamed of this library dozens of times. Her inner Hermione coming out as she drifted past the tall bookcases filled with dusty books. It's not every day a fangirl gets to see the Hogwarts library.

"I don't want to pry, but I can see how upset you are. If you don't want to talk to me at least talk to Gin or Hermione." Fred said quietly, his voice slightly echoing off the walls. Emilie sat down at a study table and Fred followed sitting in front of her. She sighed before thinking of a lie.

"My mother, I saw her today except it's impossible for her to be here." She admitted, well not exactly neither a lie nor the truth she thought. Fred sat in silence waiting for her to continue much to her annoyance.

"I mean, she's not dead. Just lost. It couldn't possibly be her, one she can't get inside the Hogwarts wards, two she looked like a ghost and disappeared before I got close and three she doesn't know I'm here." She finished, looking up to find Fred looking at her. His golden brown eyes staring into her blue ones.

"We'll figure it out, or Hermione will. You know what she's like." He said, trying to make her laugh. True there was nothing Hermione couldn't solve but this I don't think she would come close to. Emilie thought. She could imagine Hermione reading through dozens of books and never finding the solution or she could see her sit in disbelief as she found out her world was not real. Either way seemed pretty scary.

She nodded and stood up again, and walked towards the door. Fred slowly followed, wondering what she was doing. He soon found out she was leading him back down the stairs to his family. Once reunited, the Weasleys decided to turn in and go home. All of them apparating as the floo connections were too busy with everyone else. McGonagall had let the anti apparition spell down in the Great Hall like when there was an apparition test.

The next day the girls had went shopping to find Emilie a new wardrobe, she politely told Ginny that she needed her own clothes and kind of had to stop borrowing hers. Ginny agreed joking that Emilie had stretched her good black top but winking at her later.

Harry and Ron had gone to the castle to help with the repairs which were far from over, so that left Fred and George to go back to their shop and sort a few things out.

"Where did we leave the skiving snackboxes again?" Fred asked, walking out of the storage room in the back.

"Back of the storage room, behind the Wonder Witch products." George said, flicking through their order forms and writing down what they needed more of. The two were re stocking the shelves; both thought it best if they got the shop open as soon as possible. The quicker people were laughing again the better.

"Gred, what about a dramatic re-opening night?" George called into the store room, a large smirk on his face when he remembered what Ginny had said to him earlier.

"Re-opening night? Like a party or something?" Said Fred, carrying two large boxes out into the shop again. Seeming very confused and not even noticing the evil grin on his twin's face.

"Yeah like a party, of course people can order some stuff early before we officially open. I'm thinking about next Wednesday night, before we open on Thursday." George said, actually he was tempted to half sing about it, but decided against it.

"Okay, sounds good. We can clear the bottom floor so that can be like a dancefloor. The next floor can be were all the products will be for the night. "Fred agreed, looking up at the floor above him and then looking around at some of the stands. He'd have to move the love potions to the top floor, also the puking pastilles and the skiving snackboxes. Other than that, the bottom floor was pretty clear.

In the back room watching Fred then move the skiving snackboxes to the top floor, George tapped his wand a few times on one of the old DA coins; he and Ginny had fixed their two so only both of them could see the messages.

"Okay so we have a good couple of outfits, we can mix and match so we technically have more." Emilie said, sighing as she carried the clothes bags in her hands. Somehow when they arrived at Gringotts, Emilie's jean pocket heated up and she found a key to her own vault. Inside was a reasonable amount of money for a family never mind one person. Hm perks of crossing worlds she guessed.

 _Find her a pretty dress._

Ginny grinned and tucked the coin back into her pocket and turned to the girls.

"Oh, I forgot to mention Fred and George are having a re-opening party on Wednesday so we all need new dresses." Ginny said excitedly. Hermione turned to Emilie and gave her a 'is she serious' look. Emilie just shrugged her shoulders and allowed herself to be dragged to the nearest Muggle shopping centre.

 **I'd just like to say thank you for the positive feedback, it's so greatly appreciated!**

 **The next few chapters will be either the lead up to the party or the actual party itself. I hope I'm not going too off character for the ones that I'm writing about. I know Ginny is a badass bitch that doesn't take any crap, so to see her be sneaky and up to something is fun.**

 **Leave a comment about what you'd like to see happen at the party or the lead up. It can be about Emilie or another character. ~ MischxfManagxd**


	11. Chapter 11: Hogwarts Visits

George had recruited the entire Weasley and Co clan to help out with the decorating for the re-opening. The twins had settled on a theme of light, to symbolise the darkness being defeated. Any kinds of light really, like fireworks in the black sky or glittering cream decorations.

And so, Ron and Hermione had made little tiny light orbs that floated; some kind of inside joke between the two as they made sure they perfected them. Ginny had visited Hogwarts to ask Professor Flitwick how to charm the ceiling to look like galaxies. The little man came himself and helped out with the enchantment, teaching Ginny along the way. Harry was instructed to put up the tangible decorations such as balloons, streamers etc. The twins found this funny as they stole his wand so he had to do everything the Muggle way.

"George, what about food? Who will get that?" Ginny asked, jerking her head towards Emilie who was clearing the first floor of products. George caught on quickly and grinned.

"Oh I was thinking we could either ask the Leaky Cauldron to cater or ask McGonagall can we use the help of some of the house elves…" He saw Hermione glare at him, "of course being paid generously for their help." He finished quickly.

"Yeah the house elves would love to help, I can go over and ask now?" Fred piped up, clearly oblivious to the plan. Ginny smirked and winked at George before going back to talking to Professor Flitwick about any other enchantments she could learn.

"Emilie, since you're just about done why don't you go with Fred to Hogwarts?" George asked, Emilie came down the stairs from the second floor and shrugged. She didn't mind as long as she was kept busy and could be distracted from the theories about her mother clogging her mind.

"Sure. How are we getting there, floo, apparition?" She asked, joining Fred at the bottom of the stairs. His ears turned slightly pink when she bounced off the last step and almost pushed him over. He looked at George who was trying his best to seem normal, on the inside he was laughing his ass off at his twins annoyed face.

"Side along apparition, you both can apparate to the gates and walk up." Ginny piped up. Of course she had to say that, Emilie thought. She'd have to hold Fred's hand along the way. She glared at Ginny before sighing and taking his hand. Fred looked at his twin, then his sister finally figuring out what they had done and giving them an 'I'll kill you both later' look before apparating to the Hogwarts gates.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked, she had watched the entire conversation after she sent her tenth floating orb up into the air.

"Just myself and Georgie doing a bit of matchmaking, want to help?" Ginny smiled. Ron looked confused for a moment before his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Emilie and Fred? They like…like each other?" He asked surprised. Ginny nodded and Hermione rolled her eyes, of course Ginny was up to something but she agreed to help.

They arrived at the Hogwarts gates, both their faces slightly flushed. They pulled apart almost instantly, Fred's hand nervously sweating. It was the afternoon and the sun was blazing down on the grass.

"Best get up to the castle before we melt." Fred laughed, and started their hike up to the castle. Silence the whole way, apart from the few ideas for the party. Hagrid was out re-building his hut since Bellatrix had destroyed it in Emilie's sixth year and it had been ruined again in the battle. The two stopped for a quick chat with the happy man, Fred inviting him to party and Hagrid beaming. He hadn't been to a party since the Yule Ball and was glad there was something positive to look forward too.

They found McGonagall in the Gryffindor common room, deep in her thoughts. She was sipping tea and staring into the crackling fire.

"Professor?" Emilie said quietly, the woman turned and looked at the pair and ushering them to sit. Fred sat in one of the armchairs, Emilie guessed it was his favourite as he zoomed over to it. Never being in the Gryffindor common room before, she sat at the end of the sofa which McGonagall was sitting at; looking around and observing the room.

"Beautiful isn't it? Very cosy." McGonagall said, smiling to herself at the common room. She had spent so many years in here, watching students grow up in front of her, watching her present student's parents end up together. She remembered walking in on Lily Evans and James Potter bickering one day and the next she found them gazing at each other from opposite ends of the room.

"It is, now I wish I was sorted into Gryffindor." Emilie half joked. She never really knew which house she was in between since her sorting was on Pottermore like every other fan's.

"You know, during my research on you, I asked the sorting hat which house you were in and which one it thought of. It said, you would have done well in my house but you valued wisdom and intelligence more." McGonagall informed the girl. Emilie blushing slightly and Fred noticing from across from them, smiling to himself.

"We came here today to ask permission to pay a few of the house elves to help out with the shop's re-opening party." Fred piped up.

"Ah, yes I think your brother mentioned something like it. Well I'm sure Miss Granger will have you treat them properly." The woman smiled. She had favourites, never admitted it but Hermione was her top student, almost like her family she was very proud of how far she and the other two had come during their school life.

"Of course, we will pay them and let them enjoy the party too. You are also invited Professor." Emilie said, McGonagall was a little thrown off but liked the kind gesture.

"I think I'm too old for parties Miss Jones." She chuckled sipping her tea again.

"That's rubbish Professor, I'm sure you are the fun of the party." Fred said, using his charm to get her to go. All of the Weasleys and Co, did love McGonagall. She had a motherly concern affect on all of them throughout their years, except Emilie who was apparently quite close with Professor Flitwick, and was quite the badass in the battle; fighting Snape and everything.

"Oh alright then, I'll come for an hour or two." She sighed, giving in. Fred grinned at Emilie and nodded at the door.

"We'll be off then, would you mind choosing a few house elves and sending them over on Wednesday professor?" Emilie asked, standing up and fixing her ravenclaw hoodie that she had found in her belongings; strange how some of her 'real life' things showed up in her stuff. It had said she was a chaser and captain of the team. Apparently she was, since when Harry saw it on her, he told her about the time she scored 5 goals in a game in their sixth year.

"Yes, of course. I'll see both of you on Wednesday then." She answered with a smile and went back to her thoughts. Fred guiding Emilie out of the portrait hole and back down the stairs.

"That went well, so that's Professor Flitwick, McGonagall and Hagrid coming. I'm sure she can invite any other professors like Slughorn. He loves a good party." Fred said as they passed the dungeons and walked outside into the courtyard. Emilie felt a rush of cold air chill her spine as she walked over the spot which Voldemort had died. She looked at Fred and nodded.

The journey back was better than the journey there. The tension had disappeared and the two were talking about Quiddtich and how Fred should teach her how to fly again.

 **What did you think about this chapter? As I've said before I don't really like launching a character into a romance so it's going to progress realistically as I can**

 **What should I include in the next chapter? I'm thinking of a fluff chapter about Fred teaching Emilie how to fly at the burrow. I mean she was a house captain so she gotta know how to fly. This was a sort of filler chapter so more things to do with the plot in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12 Flying Lessons

The day before the party, Fred had decided to drag Emilie outside and teach her or well re-teach her how to fly. The sky was grey and she had a feeling it was going to storm so it took a lot of convincing to get her out. Even Hermione pestered her to go outside, with her new role in the matchmaking business.

"Alright, Em you can use Ginny's broomstick. I'll be on mine of course making sure you don't fall off." He winked, handing Emilie the broom. She stuck out her tongue at him and mounted the broom, her feet firmly on the ground. She was excited yet completely terrified; she had watched Neville break his arm on his first flying lesson when she was eleven.

"First, you should just try a few feet in the air. So try to hover a bit, just imagine yourself in the air." He said calmly, flying up above her. Emilie thought of all the Quidditch games she had watched on her TV and with that she was four feet in the air. She gasped, shocked and wobbled. Fred quickly by her side to keep her steady.

"Great! Now we can try flying. Just lean forward slightly." He instructed showing her as he leaned his body forward and his broom flying forward slowly. She copied him, her hands shaking but nevertheless flying forward. "Turning is easy, just lean to either side you want to go. The speed depends on your body; the lower it is on your broom the faster you go." He said, suddenly taking off up the field.

"Easy for you to say." She muttered. She leaned forward then left and swerved slowly. Okay Em, this is good like riding a bike. She thought to herself. Within minutes her confidence had built and was now turning and flying at an average speed.

"Oi, slow coach. Let's try out your chaser position." Fred shouted from the opposite end of the field. Emilie saw him launch a red ball into the air, before it started to fall she felt herself already speeding towards it. The cold wind blasting her cheeks making them red.

She grabbed it before it hit the ground and smiled to herself. She had just caught her first quaffle, maybe she could try scoring. Looking around her with the ball under her arm she spotted a tree with its branches almost in a semicircle shape. Racing towards it, the ball under her left arm and her right firmly on the broomstick she threw the quaffle from about six feet and scored.

"Nice one Jones." A voice said racing past her. Fred had gone to retrieve the ball and the clouds suddenly burst open and the rain pelted the ground.

"Shouldn't we head back inside?" She shouted, a red head popping up from behind a tree holding a very muddy quaffle.

"And then how would you learn to play in weather conditions?" He smirked throwing the ball to her and it smacking her in the chest; covering her in dark brown mud. He laughed and sped off down the field.

"That's it Weasley!" She shouted racing after him. She threw the quaffle to the back of him, drenching his red hair and back in dirt. He stopped and picked the quaffle from the ground, covered freshly in grass and mud. He wiggled his eyebrows and chased her around the field, hitting her in the side with it making her fall off her broomstick and into the tall grass.

"Emilie!" He shouted, landing beside her broomstick which thankfully wasn't broken or Ginny would have murdered him. Emilie sitting up, drenched in mud water and grass in her hair. Her face had mud stains. She winched as she tried to lift her leg up.

"I think I twisted my ankle" She moaned, Fred kneeling down beside her to examine her ankle. But as soon as he came within reach she lifted a handful of thick mud and smacked it on his head.

"Whoops." She said innocently, but before she could say anything else she was tackled back into the dirt. Fred lying over her, his hair no longer ginger but a brown mess.

She didn't move as their eyes met. He moved his hand and wiped her face free of mud. Her heart stopped as he leant in and kissed her, sending a flash through her body. She freed her arm and wrapped it around his neck and kissed him back. The rain hitting her face but she didn't care she was kissing her childhood crush for heaven's sake. Just as the kiss started to get slightly more passionate they heard someone shout.

"Fred! Emilie! Get yourselves in here, you'll catch a cold!" Mrs Weasley's voice shouted into the field, interrupting them. Fred groaned, detaching himself from her and his head peeking up from the tall grass. "I see you Fredrick, get Emilie in now" Mrs Weasley shouted again.

Emilie giggled, wiping Fred's cheek clear of mud. He smiled at her, both of them had quite a red face but they didn't care. He leant in again, kissing her once more.

"Continue another time, Jones?" He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her back. He helped her up and handed her Ginny's broomstick before finding his own in the grass. Both walked back to the house, smiling to themselves.

"What have you been up to?" Ginny asked, smiling innocently. She met Emilie in the landing, stopping her before she entered the bathroom with clean clothes.

"Um, Fred re-teaching me how to fly." She answered, trying to stop her cheeks from going red but Ginny noticed and smiled.

"You, are telling me everything when you get out of the shower." She said, winking and going back into their room. Emilie let out a sigh and got into the shower.

After scrubbing the dirt out of her hair and putting on her pyjamas, there was no point getting dressed again she wasn't going anywhere, she walked down stairs and dumped the dirty clothes into the wash. Fred sitting in the living room, clean and in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, must have beat me to the shower Emilie thought as she peered over at him before disappearing up the stairs.

On the way up, she spotted Harry in his room looking through a photo album. She knocked on the doorway and smiled.

"Hey Harry, what you doing?" She asked,

"Oh McGonagall found more pictures of my mum and dad, so I put them in here." He said, lifting th photo album up and smiling.

"Can I see? I know you are the double of your dad but I still don't know what your mum looks like." She lied, in her mind she was quoting Lily Potter as she said goodbye to Harry on that Halloween night; the scene playing in her head. Harry nodded and moved over on his bed allowing her to sit down. Emilie looked at the photos first placed in there by Hagrid.

"Blimey you are you're dads twin! Your mum is beautiful Harry, I see why your dad fancied her." She said, smiling at Lily and James Potter holding an infant Harry. He flicked the pages and stopped at the new photos. They looked like it was at Hogwarts, Emilie recognised Remus, Sirius and even a chubby Peter who stood smiling at the camera.

She looked at all of the other faces, it must have been a Gryffindor class photo as they were all wearing the red and yellow uniforms. Her heart skipped a beat and she gasped, noticing one strange face beaming up at her.

"What is it Emilie? Who is it?" Harry said, looking at Emilie's frozen shocked face and then back at the class photo. She moved her shaking hand and pointed at a young woman, hair exactly the same as hers.

"That…That's my mother…" She whispered.

 **OKAY I GOT FAR TOO EXCITED AND HAD TO POST THIS FOR YOU GUYS. After posting the last chapter I had this AMAZING idea, well I hope you guys think it's amazing, I kind of the figured out all the facts I needed and actually have thought of the ending to this!**

 **I also just had to have Fremilie's first kiss in this chapter… forget about what I said about progress they've had a crush on each other for quite a while okay? What did you think of it and can you think of which 90s chick flick it was based off? I'll give you a hint … '10..' ;)**

 **PLEASE PLEASE leave your reviews or thoughts, it really means a lot to me guys!**


	13. Chapter 13: Family Tree

"Wait wait, I thought you said your mum was a muggle?" Ginny asked, just as confused as the rest of the group.

Emilie had flicked through Harry's new photographs of his parents and found her mother in at least five of them. She had rushed into Ginny's room and with Harry's permission showed the girls the photos.

"I thought that too, it can't be though..." Emilie trailed off, thinking of how she had gotten here in the first place.

It had been a least a week before her mother had died, her grandmother moved into their home so that Emilie could adjust in her own time. She had tried to distract herself from the loss by reading Harry Potter, her only comfort.

The coroner had said her mother's death was mysterious. She was in perfect health yet she just died, no wounds, no disease nothing.

"Think we should go and see Professor McGonagall. If your mother was in her house she's bound to know her." Hermione said, gathering her things and putting them into her bag and getting up.

Ginny, Harry and Emilie following her. She had politely asked Mrs Weasley could she use the floo network to visit Hogwarts.

The group stood in Professor McGonagall's office, now headmistress it was technically Professor Dumbledore's old office. Emilie held the photo album to her chest, a picture of baby Harry and his parent's giggled at the front.

"Miss Jones, I thought I'd be seeing you all tomorrow evening." McGonagall said looking up from her desk as the group sat down around her.

"We have a situation, well you see my mother died a short while ago and as you may know she was a muggle however I saw pictures of her in this photo album, the ones you gave to Harry last week." Emilie said nervously, placing the photo album into McGonagall's hands.

The professor flicked through and found the newly added pictures and Emilie pointed out her mother in each photo. McGonagall's eyes widened and she took a breath.

"Well it seems you are correct Miss Jones, this is your mother, I barely recognised her in these." She said, her eyes not even looking up at the group; still transfixed on the photographs.

"This is Emma Potter." She said, Harry stood up so fast he almost knocked his chair over.

"P...Potter?" He stammered, peering over the desk and looking at the woman. McGonagall nodded.

"She is your father's cousin. And also Frank Longbottom's too. You see her parent's were Silvia and Heath Potter. Heath was Charles brother, Charles and Doretha had James the same year your mother was born. Silvia was Augusta Longbottom's sister. Therefore making you related to Neville and Harry." McGonagall informed the girl who was about to faint. Hermione standing up to hold her up.

"But my mother is a muggle! I'm muggleborn!" Emilie almost shouted in confusion.

"It seems you were lead to think that. I remember when your grandparents died, your mother was in her seventh year and half of the year had also lost someone close to them. Emma decided to lay low after she left, the last I saw her was at Lily and James' wedding." McGonagall said sorrowfully, it was clear James and Lily Potter were close to her heart.

"This doesn't make any sense...this isn't real..this isn't real." Emilie repeated, Hermione sitting her down in a chair and Ginny tried to calm her. Harry stood in shock, he could have lived with Emilie for his life, after all they were blood related. Why had Dumbledore sent him to the Durselys?

"I think that's enough for one day Professor, thank you. I'll take Harry and Emilie back to the Burrow. They are in quite the shock." Hermione said quietly, giving the Professor a weak smile and taking the photo album back. Hermione jerked her head **towards** Harry who was frozen beside McGongall's desk, Ginny quickly rushing to his side and taking him into the fireplace.

"The Burrow." Hermione said, throwing the floo powder down when they were all squashed in.

* * *

They gave the twins quite the scare after appearing in the fireplace while they made toast in the kitchen. Ginny took Harry upstairs to talk to him privately, she's also have to find Ron and see if he could get him to talk. Emilie sat down in one of the armchairs, Hermione quietly filling the twins in on the news.

"Alright, Em?" Fred said, sitting on the table in front of her. Emilie shook her head, muttering that it wasn't real that none of it was real. She was going into a panic attack, her heart racing and mind going frantic. Maybe something happened to her in her sleep, maybe she was dying and this was her last moment.

"Emilie, come here. It's okay this is good news." Fred whispered, picking her up and moving them to the sofa and hugging her. She kept shaking, and saying the same thing over and over, Hermione whispered to George that she had been saying it from McGonagall's office.

"I think she's having a panic attack." Fred said worriedly, looking at Hermione for advice.

"I'll go get Molly." She said rushing off up the stairs, George sat on the other side of Emilie looking at his twin.

Mrs Weasley, Hermione and Ginny rushed down the stairs and sat in front of the trio. Ginny had filled her and Ron in when she saw them. Ron was currently talking to Harry, who had come out of his trance when Ron shook him.

"Emilie dear, it is real. You mother is a witch just like you. You are Harry's second cousin." Mrs Weasley said, Emilie somehow stopped repeating and took a long breath.

"I'll go make some hot chocolate and we can all talk about this." She said, walking into the kitchen.

"Even after the old man's dead, we still have questions for him." Fred said, staring at the coffee table.

"He's right. Dumbledore could have sent Harry to Emilie's mother." Hermione said, getting angry at the fact Harry could have led a normal life away from the Durselys. Ginny was furious.

They all sat in silence, apart from when Harry and Ron joined them, Harry taking George's spot beside Emilie and then Mrs Weasley brought over a floating tray of hot chocolate.

"So we are like second cousins or something?" Harry finally said, looking at Emilie.

"I guess so." She said, Fred smiled at least she was talking now.

"I'm sure there is a good reason for why you both were kept apart." Ron said, trying to calm Ginny and Hermione down.

"Yeah like Emilie thought she was muggleborn, so that's a clue right?" Fred said, looking at Ron agreeing with him. "You said you saw your mother, at the funeral?" Fred whispered quietly into her ear, Hermione closely watching.

"Yes, but she sort of was like a ghost?" Emilie whispered back, Fred nodded and rubbed her back.

So if her mother was a Potter, why was she called Emilie Jones?. A large owl flew into the room and dropped a letter onto Emilie's lap and flew off again, not taking any payment.

Dear Emilie,

I'm sure you are still in shock and in utter confusion, Harry is most likely the same. I have been searching through old letters and files in the office and found one that could answer some of your questions.

In short, it was your mother writing to Dumbledore and informing him that she would be removing her magical memories to protect you should Voldemort come searching for information on James.

I suspect she moved to the muggle world and took you with her, changing her surname to Jones, I am unsure who your father is but will be looking into it.

Minerva McGonagall,

Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The girls were tucked up in their beds, the shock almost away. Ginny decided to change the subject and so for the last fifteen minutes the three of them were talking about going back to their final year.

"Hermione, you completely missed it." Ginny said,

"Well I think my parents would want me to go back and so do I, we all need a bit of normality around here." Hermione answered, giving Emilie a weak smile.

"I think I'd like to go back too. Education is very important in my house." Emilie said in a daze, true though her mother was strict when it came to school. Revision, complete homework all that jazz.

"Good then that settles it, us three will return in September," Ginny said excitedly, none of them spoke for a moment until Ginny suddenly remembered something and grinned.

"So what's this with you two and my brothers?" She asked the girls, Hermione blushed lightly while Emilie was mortified.

"Well Ron and I decided to give it a go, not rush into anything..." Hermione admitted, looking down at her bed. "What about you Emilie?" She smiled at the girl who was tomato red.

"I...um...well thing is..." Emilie stuttered, never in a million years would she think she would have this conversation with Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley about her and Fred Weasley's relationship, could she even call it that? They had only kissed.

"Your head over heels for little Freddie aren't you?" Ginny grinned, she had been watching the way they acted around each other.

"I do like him, I mean he's great, good looking, hilarious, comforting. Is it bad that I might be?" Emilie whispered covering her red cheeks with her hands.

"No no, not at all but the party tomorrow will be eventful. I think he feels the same way about you...actually now that you mention it, I did hear him and George a couple times talking about a blonde Ravenclaw in Hermione's year over the summers and at school." Ginny said in a daze, thinking back to when she caught Fred staring at the Ravenclaw table during dinner.

"The party, oh yeah well whatever happens, happens?" Emilie said quietly, lying down and getting ready to sleep.

"We'll have you stunning tomorrow, he won't be able to take his eye off you. Ginny can work wonders with hair, especially mine." Hermione laughed, getting into bed also.

Little did the girls know, Fred and George were listening in with extendable ears...

That night Fred went to bed with a huge grin on his face and dreamt of Emilie.

A lot happened in this chapter I know, so excited because the next chapter is WWW party! I do have an idea about how this will end, hopefully like a circle so you will understand the first chapter a lot more.

I'm sorry if there isnany spelling mistakes, I wrote this on my ipad notes because I'm on holiday and don't have my laptop :(

leave a review please, it really makes me happy when ai hear that someone is enjoying th story or something.


	14. Chapter 14 A Slight Change

Everyone in the burrow was up earlier than normal preparing for the party at WWW. They were all at the shop and helping set up for the night's events. Mr and Mrs Weasley were busy cleaning; making sure everything was spotless and tidy for the party.

Mr Weasley had gotten distracted by talking to Emilie about muggle puzzles.

"So you have to get each side the same colour?" He asked in amazement at the rubix cube Emilie had bought for him as a thank you for letting her stay. She bought Mrs Weasley 25 new colours of wool for her Christmas sweaters; since she remembered Ron always complaining about his maroon colour, and a couple of muggle cookery books for her to try out.

"Yeah, I'm fairly good at them." Emilie said. Twisting and turning the squares, she figured out the pattern and within moments each side had a solid colour.

"Very good Emilie, you can take him muggle shopping tomorrow but right now we need the drinks stand set up. Arthur if you would like to join me in cleaning." Mrs Weasley said rushing over to them and splitting them up.

Emilie was on the drink stand duty, preparing the variety of drinks and making sure that the firewhiskey couldn't be stolen by underage wizards; surprisingly it was Harry that came up with a repelling spell on it, similar to the goblet of fire ring in their fourth year. She had also gone to a muggle supermarket and with a fake ID, since she wasn't 18 yet, she bought a mixture of alcoholic drinks and non alcoholic drinks from there.

She had been half way through making a selection of cocktails when Fred approached the table. Her station was covered in chopped fruits, half full bottles, large bowls of drinks and empty cups for later.

"And what is this one? Why is it red?" Fred asked, pointing to the drink she was currently making. It was indeed a red colour yet was orange at the bottom.

"This is called sex on the beach. It's made from vodka, peach schnapps, cranberry and orange juice. That's why it's multi-coloured." She smiled, pouring him a glass and handing it to him. It wasn't too early to start drinking? She glanced at the clock and saw it was three o'clock. Eh well tonight will be eventful then she thought pouring herself a glass.

"Sex on the beach? Don't mind if I do." He winked and took a large gulp, she laughed when he made a face. Too much vodka maybe? "That is strong; no wonder muggles get into all sorts of trouble." He laughed taking a slightly less gulp.

"What are you two doing? We really don't need one of the owners and his girl stumbling over the floor before we begin." George said, appearing from nowhere and taking the drinks away from the pair. Emilie blushing since George called her Fred's girl, it sounded nice. Fred smirked and went off again to finish setting up and Emilie went back to making the drinks and not drinking them.

The day passed quicker than expected, Mrs Weasley rushing around like a headless chicken making sure everything was perfect before apparating to the Burrow. It was five o'clock and they all had two hours to get ready, Professor McGonagall had sent over a team of house elves to prepare and set out the food.

"Ginny! Hurry up; we have at least four more people waiting on the shower!" Ron shouted at the bathroom door. Behind him, Harry, the twins, Percy and Arthur were lined up with a towel and change of clothes. Thankfully Hermione and Emilie were two of the first to come back and had a quick shower before Ginny went in.

"Are you sure about this dress? Is it not too…sultry?" Hermione winched, twirling her dress around on the hanger in front of Emilie who was already dressed in her pastel peach dress.

"No, honestly. It's the perfect balance of sexy and beautiful." Emilie insisted. Hermione's dress was exactly that, a dark purple dress with the skirt part short at the front and long at the back. At that moment Ginny came in, dressed in a pair of sweats and a tank top. She didn't want Harry or the boys to see her dress until the party.

"Scavengers, that lot. As soon as I opened the door Ron almost ran me over." She sighed, beginning to change into her dress, complimentary to her red hair it was green and matched Harry's eyes perfectly.

Emilie peered into her hand mirror. Her hair washed and dried yet it just looked a bit too dry, the dark blonde starting to bore her.

"Hey, by any chance is there a spell or charm to change the colour of someone's hair? Maybe temporary until I go to hairdressers." Emilie piped up.

"Temporary yes, I'm sure it could at least 24 hours. I love your hair colour that way Emilie but what colour would you prefer?" Hermione said, turning in her chair with her makeup box in her hand.

"Hmm, well you have brown hair, Ginny has her red locks, and Harry has black. I want to be different so maybe purple?" She said unsurely, she had always wanted to dye her hair an extreme colour but her mother would never allow it. Thinking of her mother made her sad and confused so she avoided it as much as she could for the time being.

"Purple? Like this dress?" Hermione said, pointing to the dress hung up on the door.

"Yeah, I guess you could keep trying out different shades until you both agree on one." Emilie said, and with that Hermione stood up and grabbed her wand. Muttering a spell and with a flick of her wrist Emilie's blondish locks were a dark blackish purple. She saw Ginny shrug and with another flick the shade changed. This carried on for a few moments until they both nodded. Emilie looked into her mirror and smiled, not too purple, not too dark, it similar to Hermione's dress.

After everyone in the Burrow had apparated to the shop, the party began. Since the house elves had already prepared the food and set it out, Hermione insisted they go out and have a good time but stay away from the firewhiskey. The music was loud and everyone seemed to enjoy it. Soon the shop was beginning to fill with people in party clothes and smiling.

Emilie had yet to see Fred or George but the rest of the families reactions to her new look were positive. Harry said it was lovely, dark hair made them look related, Ron agreeing. Mrs Weasley was shocked but said it was beautiful and suited her more. Emilie passed the dancefloor and went to her drink station for a nice strong cocktail.

It was there she saw the tall redhead, George was apparently off somewhere chatting up Angelina. She decided to wait until he noticed and so she stood next to him and poured herself a drink, filling the cup almost to the brim. She giggled because he was wearing a purple casual shirt that could have almost matched her hair; then she remembered.

"Purple's my favourite colour you know. Born that way or terrible prank gone wrong?" He asked her, still not noticing that it was her; he was too busy drinking his sex on the beach cocktail.

"Nope, just a spell until it gets done permanently." She said innocently, turning to face him. He almost choked on his drink when he realised it was her.

"Em... oh wow… your hair…" He stuttered, not taking his eyes off of her. "It's beautiful, suits you." He said with a wink after collecting his thoughts.

"That's what my dear cousin said." She smiled, swinging carefully on her heels; now she was at least up to his chin.

"You Potters and dark hair and light eyes." He said rolling his eyes; Emilie felt butterflies in her stomach. The first time she was called a Potter, today was really her day.

"Oi…I know I'm handsome and all that but daydreaming in front of me is kind of obvious." He said sarcastically with a grin on his face as he knocked back the rest of his drink.

"Well you really are enjoying yourself." She said, still stone sober. She would get there….eventually.

"Can't help it, my girl makes the best." He winked, sending her head into overdrive. He just…my girl…oh fuck, she thought.

And with that thought she put down her cup and kissed him, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She tasted her fruity cocktail on his lips and enjoyed it even more.

 **Okay so I just wanted to make this chapter a really happy one so don't criticise and say 'nothing happened'…'it's getting so boring now' because I don't think I can handle that amount of criticism yet. In my other fan fiction I had three new reviews and it was the same person and they had not one nice thing to say about it….**

 **So I wrote this to cheer myself up…Oh and yes Jones isn't her real name, it's her muggle name her mother chose to use when she moved. She kept Potter as her surname as Emilie's father…well we'll get to him later on.**


	15. Chapter 15: Day in

"Emilie…Darling I know this has to be short but I'll see you soon I promise." A soft female voice whispered. Emilie could see nothing, all was black. There was a shuffling and distance mutter but she couldn't move. She felt like it was forever before she could open her eyes.

Soon she felt herself fall asleep and wake up again. Almost like a lucid dream, her body felt strange as she sat up in her bed in Ginny's room. Both Hermione and Ginny were not there to greet her and so she put on her slippers and slowly walked down the stairs.

Her head was pounding and she felt nauseous, suddenly she realised she shouldn't have had so many drinks last night at the party with Fred. That made her think too what exactly had happened between them? The last thing she remembered was 'my girl' and the kiss that made her head feel woozy.

Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen, bustling around with cups of coffee. Emilie turned the corner to find each Weasley family member curled up on the comfy chairs and sofas, looking quite ill. Hermione had fallen asleep on Ron's shoulder, her brown bushy curls draping around his chest. Ginny and Harry were leaning on each other and talking in hushed voices; about god knows what.

"Emilie! You're awake; I don't suppose you're feeling like this lot? Headache, nauseous; common side effects of too much alcohol I dare say." Mrs Weasley said seriously but then winked when Emilie's face drained of colour as she thought she was going to be shouted at.

"Here dear, why don't you take this and take a seat. No work today, a nice relaxation." She continued, handing Emilie a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon and cream. Emilie had no idea how Mrs Weasley knew that was her favourite but she went into the living room.

She decided best to take a seat beside Fred who was curled up like a child on a rather large sofa, George at the other end sipping his own drink. She grabbed a knitted blue blanket and curled up beside him and nuzzling into his shoulder, almost at once he moved and stretched out. George grumbled and got up and sat down beside Hermione. Fred lay down and Emilie beside him, en twining their legs together and putting his arm around her as she sipped on her hot chocolate.

They spent most of the day like that, as time went on, conversation progressed as the group started to feel better. Topics came up such as Emilie's memory flaws, the war, the shop, what next for everyone. Emilie's heart broke as she remembered how in her old world, George would be inconsolable, Harry would grow up to raise Teddy as his own, the Weasley family wouldn't be the same. Fred rubbing little circles in her back as she held back the tears even though he was alive and right next to her she felt like it wasn't real.

Ever since she came to 'this' world, each day she had to convince herself she wasn't insane. That it was actually happening. She thought of how she saved Fred's life that night on countless occasions from that time. Her heart ached for her old life sometimes, her old friends a distant memory…

"Em? You okay?" Fred's voice whispered in her ear, taking the cup out of her hand and setting it on a nearby table. She snapped back to reality and found she was crying, silent but she could feel the tears slip down her cheeks. Quickly she wiped them away before anyone else could see.

"Yes just over thinking that's all. About my memories, my mother." She half lied. True it was her memories but her mother hadn't been in her thoughts for a while.

"Oh, I'm sorry Em. We'll have to ask McGonagall does she know much more tomorrow." He insisted, smiling and kissing her forehead.

"Alright, think we've done enough of being a slob today. How about we all go out?" Hermione said suddenly, making everyone jump from their silence and relaxed states.

"Like what?" George perked up from his nap. Fred and Emilie shifted to face the group.

"We could go back to the shop and clean up, means you guys can start back soon." Hermione answered, Ron grunted in agreement as he fell back to sleep before Hermione wacked his arm and his head jerked awake.

"I suppose so, I think McGonagall needs us at Hogwarts to discuss our seventh year." Ginny said, sitting up

"That's that then, everyone go get ready. We can't sit in our PJ's all day." Hermione said, getting up and heading for the stairs.

"Yeah we can, shut up Mione." Fred whispered in Emilie's ear, and snuggled back into her and held her close.

An hour later and most of the family were up and ready except Fred and Emilie who were still on the sofa asleep.

"Oi! Get up sleepy heads." Harry said, whacking both of them awake. Emilie rubbed her eyes and found that everyone was wearing sweats or comfy bottoms and sweaters or hoodies. So much for a productive day Mione, she thought.

"Alright, I'm up! Okay let's go!" Emilie said, heading for the fireplace,

"Um, Em? PJ's?" Ron questioned, pointing to Emilie's grey sweats and her ravenclaw hoodie.

"Can I not just wear these? No one will know these are my PJ's?" She wined, but the group agreed after Hermione placed a refreshment charm on Emilie, as if she stepped out of the shower and brushed her teeth, she felt clean. "Okay let me grab my shoes."

"Are you a witch or not?" Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh right yeah! Accio converse!" Emilie said, drawing her wand out of her hoodie pocket. Soon her black converse came floating down the stairs and fell into her hands as she pulled them on. During that time, Fred had changed his shirt and got his own shoes and joined her at the stairs.

"Where to first Mione?" Harry asked, gesturing to the fireplace.

"Hogwarts?" She asked before stepping into the fireplace and grabbing a handful of floo powder. "Headmistress' office, Hogwarts." She said clearly before the green flames swept her up and away.

One by one each member of the family passed through and arrived at Hogwarts'. Emilie being the last and somehow falling to Fred's arms.

"Em I need you to stay here okay?" He said quickly, her heart rate quicken as she began to panic. Who was here? Revengeful death eaters?

"What? No I want to help!" She said, somehow thinking of Ginny in the final battle as the chapter briefly skimmed through in her mind.

"Emilie? Is that her?" A womans familiar voice called out. Fred groaned and let go of her. He moved out of her way but she couldn't see from the rest of the gang blocking her path. She shoved through to the desk where Professor McGonagall stood with a strange look on her face as she turned towards the girl. Harry grabbed Emilie's hand immediately and whispered about going home.

"Emilie, I need you to stay calm but we have found your mother." McGonagall said, stepping out of the way to reveal a woman roughly in her mid thirties that looked almost identical to Emilie.

Soon the dream flooded back to Emilie's mind as she passed out and Harry and Ginny were there to catch her fall.

 **Hopefully this chapter was okay….I'm wanting to wrap up this story in a few chapters so I'm thinking roughly around five more including an Epilogue.**

 **Busy with school and this guy…well you could say a recentish ex got a new girlfriend, in my opinion and everyone elses he downgraded and its all shit and all feels so if you have any advice I'd love to hear it! Some good songs to listen to would be cool too!**


	16. Chapter 16: Full Circle

As you could imagine, Emilie's head was swimming. It felt like someone was bashing it in with a hammer over and over again. Her reality and 'dream' had clashed and she was now in a state of wondering what was real and what was not. Her body lay still on a long loveseat in McGonagall's office, her friends and her mother surrounding her.

"Can we not try Rennervate?" Ron asked quietly, filling the silence for a moment.

"I don't recommend it Mr Weasley." Professor McGonagall spoke. She glanced sorrowfully at the sleeping girl, who had become quite pale over the past few minutes. Her mother was sweeping the hair out of her face as she sat next to her.

"She's had quite the shock, and she needs to gather her thoughts in her own time." McGonagall added. The group dispersed some going to help the clean-up of the school but Fred, Harry and Emile's mother stayed put beside her.

 _Emilie, I need you to wake up now. It's time to tell you the truth about what has been going on._

Soon enough Emilie found feeling in her body and pulled her eyes open and sat up slowly. Her hand reached her head as the pain hadn't left her. A goblet was passed to her immediately, she looked up to see Harry handing her it and Madam Pomfrey standing over beside McGonagall in deep discussion. Emilie smiled weakly and drank it in one go. It tasted bitter and stung the back of her throat but her headache disappeared within seconds.

"Could we have a moment please?" Emma said, smiling at her daughter.

The boys put up a fight but eventually McGonagall ushered them out. The room was then empty.

"Mum? But you can't be here? This isn't real!" Emilie stuttered, she watched as her mother's smile faded.

"Darling, I need you to listen very carefully." Emma paused waiting for Emilie to nod. She took a deep breath and began to tell her story.

"This is real, all of it; the magic, your friends, this world. I know it's quite hard to believe considering what you went through. Over last summer when Harry, Hermione and Ron were on the run, you and I were too. Voldemort wanted us as we have Potter blood, he wanted to murder all of Harry's family and leave him for last." She paused for breath and looked at her daughter, Emilie nodded to continue.

"We got caught and well that Bellatrix women wasn't very welcoming towards us, blood traitors that's what she called us before torturing us till near death for Harry's location. And yet here we are." Emma stood up and went for the fire whiskey bottle on one of the shelves and poured herself a glass and downed it in one go. Emilie turned to her mother and watched, like a young child eager to hear the happy ever after.

"It was a close call I must say, you were on the brink of madness. If it wasn't for the Order, Remus, Molly and Arthur getting us out we would be dead. We were held in an abandoned house near Malfoy Manor and my last desperate attempt of a patronus thankfully reached them. You were worse than me; Bellatrix enjoyed my pain as you writhed in pain on the cold stone floor night after night. By the time we got you out, you had drifted into a coma like state. Molly had the best healers she knew to come look at you. The outcome was that you had severe memory loss, a curse placed by that horrible woman. The healers said you wouldn't be stable if you woke up then, with us around you and not knowing who we were or what was happening. It was the twin's and Ginny's idea to make up an alternate universe were you knew us all off by heart, we bring in the books." Emilie gasped almost falling off the seat. It was all real! She turned pale as her mother handed her a glass of firewhiskey. It was going to take a lot of this stuff to take in all this information.

"It took weeks, months to perfect the alternate memories for you to be able to wake up easily. When you had all the right information we placed you at Hogwarts before the battle in your dorm." Her mother sat down beside her and placed her hand onto hers.

"But how did I know to save Fred, Remus and Tonks and Lavender?" Emilie questioned.

"That's where it got complicated. Most of those were just luck and very good luck that is. However there was one we informed you about. Professor Trelawney made the prophecy of one of two Weasleys perishing in the battle, the first born. It only took moments to figure that Fred would be that one; the first born out of himself and George. We implanted that information in your alternate memories along with the books. I wasn't in the battle in case you went into a coma again; you needed to come back piece by piece to reality."

"But how come everyone else's memories were removed of me?"

"Before the battle, we all met and I erased them. One by one everyone forgot about you. Harry, Ron and Hermione were a little more complicated, Ron saw me at the bar when he separated from them and when he found them, he erased their memories before his own." Her mother finished. She squeezed Emilie's arm and left the room.

Emilie began to but the puzzle pieces together. The dreams, the voices, the visions all pieces of reality to bring her back slowly. A knock on the door made her jump; a tall redhead with two mugs of hot chocolate entered the room.

"Hey. Your mum told us everything while you were out. She also gave us all our memories back. Did you know, you once got me in three detentions in the one day as revenge for me dying your hair green at Halloween?" Fred laughed, sitting down next to her and handing her the mug of hot chocolate. "You okay?"

"Well I mean would you be if you were told everything you ever thought was real was all fake? Emilie snapped, but sighing and apologising. "I'm sorry, can we go for a walk? I need to process all of this."

"Sure I'll lead the way." He grinned and took her arm.

They walked in silence, the only exception was the occasional sips from their drinks and the echoes of their footsteps in the hallways. Emilie sighed and went over everything again for a fourth time.

Before she knew it she was sitting in her spot in the library beside Fred, she laughed. Of course they had done this after the battle when she was upset. It all clicked into place like a full circle had been complete, given there were spots where she didn't understand but she would get to them later.

She grinned and set both their mugs to the side. The next thing Fred Weasley knew he was being snogged by his first love in the library where in his third year he had saw her sitting in this exact spot, researching revenge pranks to get back at him; it was at the moment in time he fell for her.

 **OKAY SO BEFORE ALL OF YOU FREAK OUT ON ME IF THIS DIDNT MEET YOU ENDING STANDARDS, I'M SORRY. I just felt like this is the way I wanted it to end for a looonnng ass time. I always knew that it was going to be real, that our world is the alternate reality. I'm sorry if the ending was chesse tastic but hey I'm a sucker for that shit. There will be some plot holes but every story has those, look at the Prisoner of Azkaban – time travel got cut off so fast after that it created a paradox.**

 **I want to say, thank you for all of those who have followed this story, reviewed it or favourited it. Please let me know what you think about the ending. And if you want an epilogue because I have a idea for it, that should make all of you happy.**


	17. Epilogue

**19 Years Later...**

A cold morning made a breeze sweep through the town of Ottery St Catchpole. It was quiet and early businessmen and women went off for work. Well it was quiet for all of 10 minutes after this.

"Mum! Dad! Get up, first day of school!" Mia cried, bouncing on her parent's bed. The little fiery redhead had been up from five checking over her trunk another time before the train. Now at 8 thirty she allowed herself to run into her parent's room.

"Alright, I'm up!" Emilie shouted, laughing at her daughter's excitement. She elbowed her husband and groggily he sat up, hair standing on end and drool running down his chin. "Charming." She muttered getting out of bed.

A small figure appeared at the doorway, holding onto a stuffed dragon and half asleep.

"Hey baby did you big sissy wake you up?" Emilie said, walking across the room to her son. As a six year old, Leo was used to the loud chatterbox that was unfortunately his sister. The boy nodded as his mother scooped him up in her arms and carried him downstairs to the kitchen.

"Okay whose hungry, we have until ten to get going. Pancakes or toast?" Emilie said, placing her son in a chair beside the counter. Mia who had already had a shower at six was now trying on her uniform...again and bouncing around the kitchen.

"Mmm pancakes!" Leo said, rubbing his eyes from sleep. He stuck his tongue out at his sister who always wanted toast. Soon enough, the Weasley kitchen smelled off pancakes and tea. With both children devouring their breakfast, Emilie went for a shower.

 _She was back at Hogwarts, rather in an empty hallway being sick into a bucket. Of course those idiotic twins slipped her a puking pastille in her sweet stash. She body felt like a squeezed sponge that no water would come out of any more. She couldn't go to Madam Pomfrey or else she would get them into trouble. She couldn't go back to her common room it was too far; instead she curled up into a ball on the cold stone floor and repeated being sick._

 _She heard footsteps, one pair, crashing down the hallway. She rolled her eyes at who she saw. Fred Weasley; just what she needed right now. He quickly handed her a purple sweet and encouraged her eat it, his face pale. After a moment's hesitation she swallowed it whole. The puking stopped and she regained colour in her cheeks and immediately felt better._

" _I'm so sorry! I didn't... it wasn't meant for you." He stuttered, but she waved her wand and the bucket vanished. Slowly she slid herself up the wall and started for Ravenclaw tower._

" _Emilie I mean it, it was meant for that prick Goyle, I didn't know you sat beside him in transfiguration. I mean both bags looked so similar." Fred pleaded, walking after her._

 _The memory disappeared._

Emilie stepped out of the shower and got dressed, smiling to herself. For some reason she found that memory quite funny, it was the look on Fred's face that really did it.

She heard shouting from downstairs and with a quite styling potion; her hair was dry and curly. She'd do her make up later; she had children to attend to.

"No! I want to watch Beauty and The Beast!" Mia said, flicking the channel to movies.

"But Cars is on!" Leo shouted, snatching the remote and flicking it back to the animated automobiles. Suddenly their father appeared in the living room and the remote vanished and appeared in his hands.

"Alright, we have had this discussion before. Leo it is you sister's last day here before she goes to school so she can get it today. You get it for everyday after that." Fred Weasley said, flicking the channel to the singing furniture that was cleaning the castle. Leo huffed and walked off to play with his stuffed dragon he had named, Snuffles when he was three.

"Honestly, they get that from you." Emilie said, walking into the kitchen to make another cup of tea. Fred grinned and kissed her.

"Mmm if I don't recall, it was you that always fought with me over everything; our wedding, the colour of the nursery. Need I go on?" He said sarcastically, wiggling his eyebrows and before his wife could think of a comeback he kissed her again. "Mm thought so."

Emilie rolled her eyes and smiled, she looked at the clock. It was ten. They had to meet the rest of the clan at the station at half.

"Okay, Leo go with your dad and get dressed. Mia you can help me get your things into the car." She instructed her family. Leo, like a miniature version of his father saluted before marching off to his room, Fred following behind still in his pyjamas.

All of ten minutes later they had fifteen to beat the morning traffic and get there. The family crowded into the car, Mia holding Pig the second's cage. Emilie insisted on driving as she was still unsure whether her husband could without being tempted to fly the car there.

"There's Lily and Rose!" Mia shouted running off after her cousins. Her parents following, Fred pushing the trolley and Emilie carrying Leo; she feared he was too small and would run off in the crowd.

"One down, one to go." Fred said, watching his daughter talk to her cousins about being in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.

"You can say that again. Rose hasn't shut up since six this morning. She's like a clone of Mione, already read Hogwarts a History back to front." Ron laughed, avoiding Hermione's glare. Harry and Ginny agreed, Lily looking rather glum as her older cousins were excited about started school and she had another year to go.

"Try half five, I heard the shower run and knew she was up." Emilie said

It was then, all of their children's luggage was placed on the train and it was time to say goodbye.

" Okay now, enjoy yourself." Emilie started.

"Don't get into too much trouble" Fred added,

"Watch out for your cousins, James and Marc. They'll be up to all sorts." Emilie continued.

"Write every day, we'll send anything you forgot." Fred said.

"I'm sure she hasn't forgotten anything. She's made three checklists." Emilie said, grinning at Fred.

At long last they kissed their daughter goodbye and watched as she hopped onto the Hogwarts Express with her cousins and pilled into a compartment. Hermione giggled, tearing up slightly. Harry waving at his sons, Ginny holding Lily tight and promising they'll all send her Hogsmade sweets.

The train huffed and puffed slowly out of the station, leaving behind the parents and very sad Lily and Hugo and an excited Leo.

"Can I get the remote every day now?" He burst out, as the last image of the train left their sight.

"I think you can come to work with me and your dad now. Become a man, what do you say Leo?" George grinned, imaging his nephew in a little suit running about the shop. Leo looked up at his mother with the biggest puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, you can go once a week while I'm working." Emilie sighed, but then Fred and George stopped her in her path and joined in with the puppy dog eyes. "Fine take him, I think I'll just spend time with my favourite niece." She said, winking at Lily and handing Leo over to her husband.

The group headed out of the station with Leo, his father and his uncle discussing suit plans and what colour he should have since Fred and George were yellow and purple. Lily now happy with her aunt favouring her, was quizzing her about working as a Healer, Hugo catching up and asking more questions.

"Lunch at the Burrow?" Ginny piped up over the noise. All adults let out a sigh, they all needed a cup of tea and a sit down.

 **I can't believe I've just finished my first fanfiction! I'm so happy with the way it ended and it was a joy writing the epilogue, I might even add in a few extra chapters...their wedding, birth of their children etc.**

 **As you might have saw, I had to change the name of George's son for obvious reasons and Marc just popped into my head. I liked the names Mia and Leo because well they're different from Harry naming his children after people and everything.**

 **I loved reading the reviews from the last chapter you guys have no idea how much it means to me. I wanted to make Emilie real in the end as if we all have hope that this is our alternative universe and we all really go live in the magical world.**

 **Please leave your reviews even long after this has finished as I always check my emails. Thank you for reading this far for Emilie's journey sadly it has ended but you never know I MIGHT come up with a sequel idea.**


	18. Sequel - In Between

Summer had faded away and the cold breeze returned. It had become routine for Emilie to stay at the Burrow every weekend, this being her last for a while.

She sat on the stairs, sucking on a sugar quill as she wrote down her list of things to pack. _Books, potions ingredients, clothes, her wash bag, plenty of empty parchment for letters, uniform and her wand._ Well her wand being stuck behind her ear so she ticked that off.

It had been settled last week that herself, Ginny and Hermione would return to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year. Over the course of the summer, everyone and more had gone up to the castle to fix the structure, replace statues and thousands of other equipment that was damaged. Thankfully Kingsley, the new minister had given Professor McGonagall as much money as she needed to replace everything and offered more than he was allowed. The castle was now back to its original state along with a few more secret passages thanks to the twins.

"Emilie dear, dinner time. You wouldn't mind going upstairs and telling the boys?" Mrs Weasley called up the stairs. She nodded and popped her notebook and quill in her hoodie pocket and ran upstairs to find Harry and Ron asleep.

"Alright sleepyheads, time for dinner." Emilie said softly rolling her eyes. Well it was their fault for staying up at the castle for the whole night finishing it and only getting back at lunch. Ron groaned, rolling over and Harry slowly got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Ronald, dinner now." Emilie said in Ron's ear, imitating his mother. Like a bang he shot up, Emilie laughed and rushed downstairs.

Fred motioned to the seat next to him and Ginny. The table was really a feast; Mrs Weasley had cooked Emilie's favourite, mashed potatoes and chicken, Hermione's favourite, pasta and Ginny's favourite, chicken wings. They all dug in, and the table was a buzz of conversation as they discussed what Hogwarts would be like after the battle. Harry informed them, that they had build a wall of the fallen; portraits of those who died, Snape, Colin, and many other students and staff.

Soon after Molly had made sure everyone had finished their third helping of dinner she allowed them to leave the table; Percy and George offering to help clean up. Harry went off with Ginny somewhere, most likely apparated to Grimmauld Place and Ron dragged Hermione upstairs. Emilie laughed, the last night for the couples. But then she realised she was part of a couple.

"Didn't think I'd be letting you go without a goodbye did you?" Fred whispered, pulling her out into the garden.

"Well..." She muttered, smiling as he brought her over the garden wall that was hidden behind the house. They sat side by side on the wall discussing darker subjects like death and how close he was to it, when he would see her over the school year and her plans after.

"You know, in my 'other universe' memories." She used quotation signs and grinned. "I've always wanted to be some sort of Doctor so maybe a Healer." She answered, closing her hands together.

"Hmm, a healer I think that would suit you. Determination, cleverness, quick thinking. I'm surprised Mione hasn't thought of that." Fred said, smiling at her. Emilie laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

And they sat in silence for moment, not knowing what to say but Emilie liked the quiet, she wondered if she fell asleep as she woke up in her favourite armchair with a blue blanket draped around her.

"What time is it?" she said rubbing her eyes, Ginny and Harry had just walked through the door.

"Who's the sleepyhead now?" Harry laughed helping her up off the armchair as he figured she was still half asleep. She stuck her tongue out at him, for a seventeen year old she was still quite childish.

"It's almost nine, we better be getting to bed." Ginny answered, looking at Hermione's trunk at the bottom of the stairs.

"Nine? But I haven't even packed yet, have you?" Emilie panicked, also noticing Hermione's trunk and bag. Ginny shook her head and followed Harry upstairs.

The girls entered their room with their trunks open on their bed and Hermione reading through transfiguration year eight. Ginny had half of her stuff packed; Emilie's stuff was all over her bed. Groaning she started to pack and check things off her list. The girls chatted about how hard their final year would be, emotionally and mentally but Ginny made the very good point that they had just been through the biggest war since Grindewald.

Once their trunks were bulging and their bags packed for the train they got changed into their pyjamas, Emilie saying she'd be back in a moment and slipping through the door.

Climbing the stairs to the hall with Fred and George's room, she knocked on Fred's door. Since Bill and Charlie moved out the twins got separate rooms, temporary as they lived in the flat above the shop. The room was dark, pitch black actually, Emilie felt the walls and eventually found the bed were the figure was sleeping. Quietly she kicked him awake for a lamp to turn on.

"Ow Em, what was that for?" George half laughed, half winced in pain at his leg. Emilie's face turned red, as she stuck out her tongue, muttered an apology and rushed out of the room and into George's room.

'Bloody twins, switching rooms. Honestly I'm glad I'm leaving.' Emilie thought as she flicked on the room's light and found Fred in nothing but a pair of sweatpants with the blanket on the floor. She half slammed the door and woke him up.

"Well looks like someone fell asleep on the job" She said, as he pulled the blanket up and over himself, half asleep he grinned.

"We thought you'd be up as soon as the two lovebirds came in. After I heard you shut your door I went to bed." He said, pulling the blanket up and letting her in.

"Packing, Fredrick." She said in a strict tone. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well where did you run off to this afternoon? I believe it was six when we were outside." She turned to face him, he sighed just wanting to sleep. 'Boys' she thought.

"Shop duty...needed something." He muttered, his eyes were now closed and Emilie was listening to his heartbeat as it slowed down to a gradual pace. Good he was asleep, now to wake him up again.

Slowly she moved her head off his chin and smiled before kissing him goodnight and moving back to his chest and falling asleep herself. Long day tomorrow.

"So this is where she disappeared to." Hermione's voice said, Emilie was in the middle of a very nice dream about her boyfriend and was rudely interrupted.

"She could have told me, I would've gone to see Harry." Ginny replied. Emilie said up, pulling away from Fred's arms and saw Hermione and Ginny standing at the door arms crossed and fully dressed.

"He ditched me last night." She said, climbing out of bed. Thankfully she had chosen to wear her polar bear long bottoms and a tank top.

"Alright, go get ready. We leave in forty-five minutes." Hermione said, allowing her through and sighing. "I think she's falling for him."

"You don't say? She'll be fine. At this rate we'll all be sisters in law by Christmas." Ginny joked, rushing downstairs for breakfast.

Emilie hopped in the shower and washed her hair, her clothes were laid out on top of the washing basket freshly ironed. She could never thank Molly enough for everything she did. Once dressed and teeth brushed she went into Ginny's room.

Finding her makeup bag shoved down the side of her bed, she applied foundation, powder, blusher and mascara. Saying goodbye to her shared room, she gathered all of her bits and bobs and put them in her backpack. Hermione was so kind to teach them her expanding spell so that no matter how many things they placed in their bags, it felt almost empty.

Everyone was gathered in the living room, Molly, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione; Arthur and Percy had gone back to work and George had left for the shop. A little disappointed Fred wasn't up or either left without saying goodbye she helped Molly put all the trunks in the car.

The platform was busy, nervous parents dropping off their children. Firsties looking rather excited with whispers of a beaten down castle from the war. Emilie swore she heard someone mention Voldemort's body preserved in a glass coffin like Snow White. Of course everyone stared at the group, the famous Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, saviours of the wizarding world. Ron walked with his head down surprisingly only asking if they could stop on the way home for food.

Almost eleven it was time for goodbyes, the couples shared an embrace as Emilie stood awkwardly with Molly. No sign of Fred.

"He'll appear, don't worry. Now write if you've forgotten anything, I'm sure you'll be staying for Christmas?" Molly said with a smile.

"Of course, I think my mother will visit. I hear she's off with my aunt somewhere in America." Emilie said, remembering her mother's goodbye.

"Well you are free to stay anytime to want. But I'm sure you know that... Won't be long till you're a proper part of the family." She winked, making Emilie's cheeks flush pink.

"Oh I'm sure Mum." A voice said cheerfully. Fred! A sigh of relief escaped Emilie as he pulled her in close for a hug and dragged her off somewhere for a cheeky kiss.

"I'm sorry, slept in." He whispered, both of them against one of the platform walls. She smiled and received one hell of a goodbye kiss.

"You can make it up to me at Christmas." She said cheekily and kissed him again and rushed off to the group. Almost strangling Harry and Ron as she hugged them behind and Molly almost strangling her as she gave her a bone crushing hug. She said her final goodbyes and found Hermione and Ginny on the train in what she guessed was their old compartment.

What a strange year would come.

 **I just had to write more of Emilie's story. Think of this as the in between of the 19 years later and how they got there. I love Fremilie together and also want to explore the rest of the group's future after the war. So leave a review on how you thought this chapter was like. I think by the time I upload this, it'll be in a different story. So I'll upload it twice.**

 **This is the first chapter of 'In Between, this is dedicated to Blinka Fudge who wrote the best review I've ever recieved and motivated me to write more so thank you and hopefully this new story will give you the same thrill as the first one.**


	19. Sequel INFO

**Check out the sequel on my list of fanfictions. In Between, chapter 2 is up there**


End file.
